


Meet Me Under The Full Moon

by ila_moon



Category: Naruto
Genre: 16 year old sakura, 18 year old sakura, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Omega Verse, kakashi alpha, minor SasuSaku, omega sakura, rejected underage advances, time jumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ila_moon/pseuds/ila_moon
Summary: Kakashi, an Alpha wolf, remains the one and only amongst an ancient wolf clan. While hunting one evening, he comes across a girl who has been bitten by a wolf, possessing no memory of how she got there or her previous life. Scared and alone, he takes her under his wing and awaits her transformation– except it never happens- and it has now been 6 years. He finds himself responsible for not only being responsible for raising a twelve year old girl- but watching her grow into a beautiful 18 year old woman; and her origins remain a complete mystery to everyone.





	1. bite

**Author's Note:**

> So I've gone and done it again. 
> 
> My other ABO is doing so well and I figured this ship could use some more of it. Let me just preface this whole story by saying, there will be no underage shenanigans going on. I DO NOT support underage kakasaku, but there will be a bit of guardian/ward trope thrown in once Sakura turns 18.
> 
> There will be some time jumps in the first few chapters, but there's quite a bit of backstory so please bear with me. We'll get to when she's of legal age soon enough and get to some kakasaku guardian/ward fun!

 

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

The moon was full and the air was crisp. The leaves made a satisfying crunch under the pads of his feet. The inhalation of the cool autumn air made it all the easier to cycle in its fresh essence and push harder, sprinting faster through the forest.

 

It was the night of the full moon and his pack had celebrated by lighting bonfires and stripping their restrictive clothing from their bodies, allowing their transformative forms to take over. This was the clan’s night to fully submerge themselves into their forms, playing and gallivanting like they were pups again. There were also some newer members of the clan and tonight was their first night of transformation. It was always an exciting time and their clan was expanding by the month. The elders had only recently decided to open up the clan’s historically protective walls, reaching out to others like them and offering a place in their pack.

 

He enjoyed watching the new and younger members let loose and scamper about from time to time. The younger ones especially, enjoying shifting into their wolf forms, letting themselves free into the safe environment of the surrounding forest and chasing one another through the trees.

 

Yes, he enjoyed watching occasionally but Kakashi was what you would call a “lone-wolf”.

 

Kakashi wasn’t much like the others. He found himself straying from the pack quite often. Especially nights like these. The pack would get rowdy and restless, taking out their heightened energy and ruts by hunting at all hours of the night. Humans were absolutely off limits, and if a wolf from their clan were to ever harm a human it meant immediate exile. That was the one rule that held the utmost importance whenever joining the clan.

 

And the animalistic urges. He had witnessed many a tryst while in the camp and it always gave him pause. An Alpha of his standing in the clan was expected to mate; preferably another wolf of the pack and they were all Betas. His kind consisted of Alphas, Betas and the ever elusive Omegas. Alphas being the top tier of the hierarchy and Betas second. Omegas were at the very bottom but changes brought by the modern era also changed his kind’s viewpoint on Omegas. He had only ever heard stories of them, but from what he heard they were an Alpha’s one true pair. They were specifically made to mate one another and they often mated for life. But they were a distant memory now in the history of wolf mating. They all but ceased to exist.

 

Kakashi looked up at the fullness of the moon and inhaled deepy, closing his eyes and filling his lungs with fresh and cool air. It was the perfect autumn night for shifting. He found a nearby boulder and stripped himself of his clothing, unbuttoning his flannel shirt and pulling down his jeans and boxer-breifs. His alpha cock hung low and he took a minute to admire it. It really was quite impressive and one of the more defining marks of an Alpha male.

 

He cocked his neck and stretched his limbs as he felt the power of the moon overtake him. At first he found the transformations painful but after having done it dozens of times in the 27 years of his life, he found it almost second nature.  He took off into a sprint, shedding all inhibition and letting his wolf form take over. He was the largest of the pack and had a unique coat that reflected the silvery haze of the moon. It really was quite stunning under its gaze.

 

His coat was much like his late father, The White Fang of the pack. He was their former leader before he had committed suicide after being exiled from the group. The clan had informed Kakashi when he was very young that he had attacked a human woman and though it pained him to not have his father in his life, the clan was his family as well and the rules were finite. He couldn’t defy his family, even if it meant shunning a part of it.

 

Shaking himself of the thought, Kakashi took himself north, raising his snout into the air to see if he could sniff for any signs of humans. It was midnight and these woods were usually free of them, which is why his pack chose to settle there. His nostrils flared as he picked up a coppery and irony scent. The distinctive characteristics of blood. He brought himself to a halt as he sniffed some more, trying to track where the smell was coming from. He could usually decipher whether the blood originated from a human or animal but his breath hitched as he discerned that what he was smelling was in fact human blood.

 

He carried on sprinting through the darkness, snout to the ground and tracking the scent of the human who was clearly in distress. He could practically s _mell_ the fear permeating his nostrils and it caused his heart to beat unbearably fast, desperate to find this wounded human.

 

He came across a clearing and started hearing soft whimpers. His ears twitched as they tried to pick up what direction they were coming and found it was not too far ahead. He picked up into a wide sprint again and came to the edge of the meadow, the whimpers and cries forcing themselves louder and louder into his mind.

 

He suddenly came across a girl. A very small, very fragile girl. She couldn’t be more than ten, surely. She was stuck in a fetal position, hiding behind a log and facing him with her eyes sewn shut. She was shaking uncontrollably and Kakashi winced at her traumatic state. He had really wished he hadn’t shifted because it was obvious that she’d become more traumatized if approached by a huge and intimidating wolf such as himself.

 

But when she dared open her eyes and gaze at him, he could’ve sworn he saw a look of relief in her eyes. It was the strangest thing and he wasn’t sure whether to think she was brave or incredibly stupid. She then reached her hand out and let out a soft, “Doggy…” and the soft tone made his ears perk up. He approached her slowly, observing her tear-stricken face that was marked with dirt and other forest muck. He nudged his snout into her hand and she started stroking it softly. He needed her to trust him if he was going to take her back to the pack to clean her up.

 

He then froze and picked his head up, the moon shifting in the sky and casting it’s glare further up the girl’s arm. His yellow eyes widened upon seeing the mark that marred her arm and it almost made him howl in anguish for the girl. For she knew not the gravity of what that mark meant.

 

Because there on her arm… was a fresh and distinct wolf bite.

 

**********

 

It took some convincing and improvisation, but Kakashi was able to convince the girl to climb onto his back and let him take her to the pack where she would be looked after. He had to inform the elders of this. If it was one of their own there would be serious consequences. In extreme cases, if one of the pups had done this, the elders would overlook it and assume it was caused by a lack of control due to their first transformation, but this bite looked to be from a fully-grown wolf.

 

He slowly made his way back to the boulder where he had temporarily left his clothes and gently crouched onto the ground, allowing himself to shift back into his human form. He was holding her on his bare back now and settled her down against the boulder, finding she was fast asleep. He was able to observe her better now and she still looked quite young. He tutted and shook his head, knowing tonight would be a rough night for the pack as the elders would raise hell trying to find who was responsible for this.

 

He noticed her hair next and found it was unlike anything he had ever seen. It was pink, but not an aggressive pink. It was soft and almost looked white in the radiant moonlight. He knelt down before her and brushed a stray strand from her face, gently cupping it and running an affectionate thumb across her rosy cheek before getting himself up and dressed.

 

He promptly scooped her back up in his arms, watching her head lull to the side and cradle into his arm and against his chest. He couldn’t believe how weightless she was in his arms and he found himself admiring her innocence. It only made him more sad for her situation. She had been bitten, so it was only a matter of time before she transformed, and she was much too young to even understand what that meant.

 

He wasn’t far from the camp now and he found himself quickening his pace as he found himself getting closer, desperate to get the girl help since he started to feel her quake in his arms. He began to smell the burning fires and the more steps he took the more he could make out the light emanating from the fires as well as figures dancing and gallivanting around them. He finally got to the camp’s edge and let out an almighty roar, immediately silencing the entire pack.

 

All members had their eyes on Kakashi and stared wide-eyed upon seeing the fragile and broken girl he was carrying, “Alert the Elders!” he called, “A girl has been bitten,” he said and the gasps from the pack echoed throughout, some shaking their heads and covering their mouths in shock and disbelief.

 

Just then, Tsunade, the only Alpha female of the pack and long-time leader emerged from her cabin, tying her robe around her waist. She had retired long ago to let the pack roam free on of their own without her watchful gaze. She walked down the steps from her porch and furrowed her brow, confused about what the sudden commotion was about.

 

“Kakashi, what is the meaning of this?” she asked, making a not so graceful entrance to the middle of the camp and towards the Alpha male.  He frowned and assumed she had been drinking again due to her angered state rather than immediately asking about the girl that he so clearly held in his arms. He cocked his eyebrow and raised the girl a bit as if he was going to hand her over, but instead gave her a knowing glance, indicating that something serious was afoot.

 

She raised her eyebrows and her mouth hung slightly as she slowly approached Kakashi, bringing her hand up to the girl and leaning over her small and dainty form, observing what had made Kakashi’s entrance into the camp so volatile, “We must get to the bottom of this at once,” she murmured and he shook his head.

 

“Come morning we will, but she needs immediate attention. She’s hypothermic and has numerous wounds besides the bite,” he reasoned and she nodded her head, motioning for him to bring her into her cabin. Upon entering he was immediately met with the warmth of the fire she had already burning in her chimney. He laid the girl down on her bed and observed that she looked relaxed now, allowing himself to let some weight off of his shoulders. He was unsure of what drew this feeble creature to him but he couldn’t ignore the pull he felt to take her under his wing. He shook it off and turned to Tsunade who was mixing some tonics and gathering healing herbs.

 

“I’ll return in the morning to check on her,” Kakashi said and Tsunade nodded, giving him a knowing smile that reassured him that the girl was in good hands now. He gave her a short wave before making himself scarce, unwilling to deal with the confused glances his way. All he wished to do was take himself to his cot and drift into a dreamless sleep, knowing that was wishful thinking as he knew he’d be haunted by that tear stricken emerald gaze.

 

**********

 

Kakashi woke the next morning to a surprisingly still camp. He emerged from his cabin whom he shared with a few of his brothers to a foggy and calm atmosphere. The bonfires had been burned and the air was permeated with a mix of burnt logs, whiskey and fresh pine. He allowed himself to take in the stillness of the early morning before making his way over to the head Alpha’s cabin.

 

He grabbed a few granola bars and a couple of bananas before he left to bring with him to Tsunade’s cabin, certain that the girl would be hungry after such a harrowing evening. He just hoped she wasn’t too terrified to speak of what happened to anyone. Their priority was to find out who did this to her, then find out what to do about her situation, and time was of the essence.

 

Just then he heard a loud scream rip him from his thoughts, the shrill and high-pitched noise setting the hair on his neck at attention and his senses heightened. He recognized it as the girl who had just been consuming his thoughts and he broke out into a sprint towards Tsunade’s cabin. He heard another scream and almost ripped off the head Alpha’s door from its hinges, eyes immediately scanning the space to see what had happened. His eyes focused on Tsunade sitting at the edge of her bed with a healing draught in her hands, trying to coax the girl to take it. The girl was cowered at the other end of the bed and pushed herself into the corner, knees up to her chest and arms hugging them for dear life.

 

Her gaze fell on Kakashi and her eyes widened as she pointed and whispered, “Dog…”. She immediately yelped and scrambled for him, almost tripping over her feet as she threw herself at his legs, hugging her small form to him with a death grip. He stumbled back at the impact and froze, amazed that she had recognized him. Tsunade looked at him slack jawed and narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“You approached her in your _wolf_ form?” she seethed and he could only stare back, unsure of what to say; still stunned by the little girl who had thrown herself at him, immediately recognizing him outside of his transformative form. He was so sure she was asleep for the entire journey back to camp the previous night.

 

“I… she seemed more willing to cooperate when I shifted,” he reasoned, bringing a hand to her head to stop her trembling and she brought her gaze to him, horror in her eyes and tears streaming down her face. He shushed her in a soothing manner, caressing the back of her head to calm her down and he felt her slowly stop trembling and relax into his touch. He smiled softly down at her, pleased with ability to soothe her. 

 

Tsunade huffed and handed Kakashi the healing drought, “Well why don’t you take care of her wounds and make sure she eats something while I try and get to the bottom of this,” she said with a grump and grabbed her robe, slinging it on with a look of hell fire in her eyes and trudged out of the cabin. The little girl sniffed underneath him and he slowly knelt down to her, bringing a hand to her cheek and brushing her tears away.

 

"It's alright, little one,” he crooned and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear, “we’ll get to the bottom of what happened and hopefully get you back to where you came from,” he said with a reassuring smile on his face.

 

She gave him a confused look and shook her head, to which he returned with a perplexed look of his own, “You don’t want to go back to your home home?” he asked, wondering if she had come from somewhere dangerous and that’s why she was in the unfamiliar woods. The thought made his blood boil and anger flash in his eyes.

 

She shook her head, “I have no home…” she said in the quietest voice and he almost didn’t hear her, “What do you mean?” he asked, matching her soft tone as not to scare her.

 

She shifted her gaze, as if unsure of what to say and it took a few moments for her to respond.

 

“You’re all I know…” she said, burying her face into his chest and tucking her arms into him. All Kakashi could do was bring his hand to the back of her head, cradling her form against him and rocking her back and forth, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do with this information.

 

**********

 

“What do you mean ‘you’re all she knows’?” Tsunade demanded, looking at Kakashi as if she had just had an aneurism.

 

Kakashi shrugged, “That’s what she said to me. She can’t recall a thing. Nothing from before I found her and nothing from her previous life,” he said, taking a sip of the coffee that Tsunade made for the both of them.

 

“This isn’t good…”

 

“No shit,” he scoffed, “she has no _memory_ , Tsunade. Doesn’t know where she came from, hell I don’t think she even knows what her name is,” he said.

 

“Did she have any ID on her?” Tsunade asked, taking a sip of her own coffee as she looked out to the crowd of people who started assembling outside.

 

“I don’t think she’s even old enough for an ID,” he said flippantly with a wave of his hand, “she must be... fuck I don't know, ten or so? Certainly acts like it,” he said, sounding a bit more harsh than he intended and shook his head, willing himself to calm down.

 

“Well get used to it because she’s under your care until further notice. You’re the only one she seems to trust anyway.”

 

Kakashi sighed, bringing a hand up to his temple and rubbing it in frustration. The events of the previous night caused him to sleep very little and he was feeling irritable. The ‘bite’ situation they had on their hands didn’t make things any easier.

 

"Tsunade," he pressed, bringing his hand back to his side and setting his cup down, shooting her a serious expression and wanting to discuss the real issue at hand.

 

"I know..." she said, letting out a long sigh and bringing her palm to her forehead, "I know she's been bitten but... maybe this works in our favor; the fact that she can't seem to remember anything before you found her ," she reasoned, looking towards Kakashi for his opinion.

 

He scoffed and shook his head, "Bites never result in full amnesia," he said, "she knows _nothing_ of her life before meeting me," he seethed, crossing his arms and casting his glance out the window.

 

"Then you're all she knows, until we get some answers" she snapped, using the girl’s words against him and bringing her heated gaze towards him, "and this is the beginning of her new life."

 

Kakashi took a few moments to respond, but eventually nodded his head in understanding, knowing that it was the best option for now. But they had to entertain the possibility that even if her memories came back, she may never go home. She had been _bitten_ by a wolf. Not a dog, not some other rabid animal but a _wolf._ Their kind. And they were responsible for her well-being and bringing whoever did this to justice.

 

Not only that, but he had to come to terms with the fact that he may very well be her guardian from this day forward, as well as bear the responsibility of showing her what it means to be a wolf.  

 

 


	2. handler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kakashi runs into some difficulties with a teenage sakura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, no underage shenanigans going on here but i do have a bit of a disclaimer and updated some tags so don't go running away just yet.
> 
> the end of this chapter features sakura taking things a bit too far. she's 16 and a teenager and kakashi is the only person she's really close to. of course they have a bit of a complicated relationship and teenagers and hormones and blah blah blah. 
> 
> anyway, no sex, no kissing, just some little no no touches from sakura and inappropriate thoughts.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

Kakashi was feeling restless that day. He could feel the wolf in him glowering lowly, seeking escape from the confines of the human body it was trapped inside. It wanted to run free and sprint into the woods, bustle through the trees and frolic in the meadows deep in the forest. Anything to get himself away from camp to clear his mind.

 

The past few days at camp had been grueling. There were constant trials being held and the elders were hell bent on finding whoever had bit the girl. So far no one had come up to admit themselves of their wrong-doing and tension was beginning to rise across camp. Kakashi just kept himself busy tending to the girl. She was still an incredibly feeble creature, but at least she began eating and brought herself out of her cowardly positions whenever anyone was present. She still didn’t completely trust anyone who would approach her besides him but she eventually let Tsunade start redressing her wounds, which was definitely a giant leap forward.

 

Kakashi could feel the tension permeating around camp and he growled to himself as he picked himself up from the chair he had been lounging on. He jumped off his porch and made his way to the logging station, needing to take out some much-needed pent up aggression. It wasn’t wise to shift during the day, so he needed to find a distraction. He made his way over to the logs and the splitting hatchet that was lodged into a wood block. He yanked it out and quickly made himself busy by splitting the logs, feeling immediate satisfaction upon raising the hatchet and cutting into the wood. The log’s splitting made a satisfying sound and the smell that emitted from it immediately calmed his senses.

 

He must have been splitting the logs for a good 15 minutes before he heard a rustling and twig snap behind him. He immediately put down the hatchet and raised his brows, surprised to see the little girl whose name still remained a mystery. She was dressed in new clothes, probably something Tsunade borrowed from one of the young ones of the camp. He snickered a bit because they were obviously boy’s clothes. She was wearing overalls that were a bit too large for her and a flannel shirt underneath. Her pink hair was a stark contrast against her masculine apparel and he couldn’t help but chuckle. It caused her to frown at his reaction which only made him howl louder.

 

“I’m sorry little one,” he said as he put the hatchet down and made his way over to her and ruffled her hair, “you just look like you’re one of us now.”

 

“What is ‘us’ exactly?” she asked and he gave her a surprised look. It was the most articulate she had sounded since they met. Probably more words than he had ever heard her speak. He sputtered a bit, looking past her and not knowing exactly what to say, “You were that dog,” she replied for him and he nodded slowly.

 

“Wolf, actually,” he corrected and she nodded, “We all are…here,” he continued, rubbing the back of his head nervously, careful with how he worded his responses to her. Wolves were just a folk tale and would remain so for centuries to come, but this girl knew nothing of her former life so what was the harm in informing her of it, especially if she it was to be her fate in the coming weeks or months.

 

She nodded thoughtfully and he knelt down in front of her to bring himself to eye level. She brought her little hand up to his hair and ruffled it around, mimicking what he had done to her and giggled at how it looked messed up atop his head, “That’s how I recognized you,” she admitted, tucking in her head and hiding her blush.

 

“Ah yes, well, not many people have my hair color,” he said with a toothy grin and he stood up, looking back towards camp.

 

“Is this my home?” she suddenly asked him, bringing her emerald gaze to him and he furrowed his brow, looking out towards the woods. He was unsure of how to answer that.

 

“You still don’t know anything before that night? When I found you?” he asked, bringing his gaze back down to her and she shook her head, looking away with a glint of sadness in her eyes.

 

“But I want to stay here… with you,” she said quietly, brushing a stray hair behind her ear and keeping her gaze on him with a look of desperation, as if she thought he was going to abandon her. He paused for a moment, internalizing what she said and what Tsunade had told him that one morning. He was to be her guardian, from this day forward, and if that’s what his Alpha demanded of him then that was what he would carry on doing. He nodded, bringing his arm around her shoulder to pull her close to him. Her head only came to his chest and she wrapped her tiny arm around his waist, leaning her head against his side.

 

“Well if you’ll be staying here, you’ll need a name and since you don’t remember yours, I figured I’d give you one,” he said and she looked up at him, excitement in her eyes. He looked away and paused, pursing his lips in thought.

 

“Sakura… seems fitting, no?” he asked as he grabbed a tuft of her hair, swirling it around his finger and admiring the color that radiated off it under the morning sun. She nodded, a soft smile on her face as she tucked her head back against his chest.

 

“Sakura,” she repeated.

 

**********

 

**_4 years later_ **

****

“Kakashi! Come down to the lake with me!” he heard from behind him as he was speaking with Tsunade in the middle of camp. He furrowed his brow at her bouncing form as she pranced towards him, “Sakura, I don’t have time to go with you today,” he explained, having turned down her invitation when she asked him earlier.

 

She pouted and grabbed his arm, “But no one else will go with me! I asked Shikamaru and Ino and they’re busy with _wolf_ stuff whatever that means,” she said, arms crossed and raising a defiant brow at him. Tsunade snickered, amused by how the girl had grown to be a spit fire towards one of the most revered Alphas of the camp. Kakashi turned back towards her and she gave him a reassuring nod.

 

“Alright. Give me fifteen minutes and I’ll meet you down there. But _don’t_ wander off anywhere else. Remember our rule,” he tutted, giving her a pointed look and she nodded eagerly, turning and bouncing away from them and towards the lake.

 

Tsunade hummed and smiled to herself, “She really has grown hasn’t she…” she said, her tone sounding reminiscent. Kakashi nodded, gaze still focused on the girl who he had raised as his own the past four years, watching her as she bustled towards the lake which you could see clearly from their camp.

 

Kakashi turned back to Tsunade and sighed, bringing a hand to the back of his neck and giving it a rub. He brought his gaze to the Alpha female and regarded her with a look of seriousness, “It’s been 4 years Tsunade…” he began and she nodded, keeping her gaze on the girl who gave her pause more often than she’d like to admit.

 

“I know…” she began, “I’m just as flabbergasted as you are. Never before in the history of our clan have I heard of or seen a human being bitten and not turning within a few months. I’ve mulled it over, studied the ancient texts and the science but I can’t seem to find a lead,” she said and huffed a sigh.

 

“The clan looks at her like an outsider. Sure, she can hold her own but I’ve heard their whispers from time to time. They don’t think she belongs here; they think she’s a liability,” he said, concern seeping from his voice. He had grown to become quite fond of the girl. She had blossomed quickly and now resembled that of a young woman. Her body was flourishing and her hair had grown long, shimmering beautifully in any light. He always admired how it looked under the gaze of the moon and found that was when she was most beautiful. He couldn’t deny that. Maybe that’s why the younger ones of the group were so indifferent towards her.

 

“Kakashi, you are the Alpha male of this clan. You have taken this girl under your wing as her guardian. She is your pup and if anyone has anything to say about that, they should think twice about going through you,” she said, breaking him out of his thoughts and he nodded, knowing she was right. He _was_ the Alpha male and it definitely meant something when it came to their pack. Sakura was an extension of him now and they needed to treat her as such.

 

Kakashi sighed, stuffing a hand in the pocket of his jeans and nodded, turning away from her, “We’ll just continue things as normal for now,” he called and gave her a short wave. She nodded in agreement, watching him go with a contemplative stare.

 

**********

 

Kakashi made his way down to the lake and was aggravated to find no trace of Sakura. Their meeting spot was always the small fishing dock that the clan had built some time ago but he saw no sign of her. The hair on the back of his neck stood straight as his senses began to heighten, concerned for the well being of his pup. He sniffed frantically, trying to pick up her scent but it had always been quite dull to him, even with his keen sense of smell. She was a human, so her scent was already very diluted to him. He stripped of his clothing and left it on the dock, allowing himself to shift into his wolf form and sprint through the forest, searching the perimeter of the lake for any signs of her. Wherever she had gone it couldn’t have been far. He stuck his snout to the ground and began to sniff, picking up a hint of something and started tracking it, finding it to be not too far from his current location.

 

He suddenly saw a flash of pink and brought his gaze up, seeing Sakura next to a tree and conversing with… a human male? He had pale skin and hair that was black as night and spiked at the back. His blood started to boil as the boy reached out for her, extending his hand out and reaching for her but she pulled back slightly, hesitant and she looked around. He snarled and howled, announcing his presence. Sakura instantly looked behind her and towards his penetrative yellow stare and he could _feel_ her shiver in fear. She dared to keep her terrified gaze on his, seeing the hellfire burning within them. They both looked back to find the boy had disappeared and Sakura looked towards Kakashi.

 

He growled lowly and motioned for her to follow him. She did so immediately and followed suit, making their way back to the dock where he had left his clothes. She turned away from him as not to see his naked body and allowed him to change. He did so quickly and never broke his gaze from her, keeping his stare burning into her back. She twitched, almost as if she could feel it. He finished and she turned around, clasping her hands in front her and not looking directly at him.

 

He turned away momentarily, looking around aimlessly in thought. He was furious. The blood was coursing through his veins and all he could see was red. She had gone behind his back. She defied him. She disrespected his wishes. He heard her whisper his name and it only caused his anger to boil over. He whirled around, anger penetrating his eyes and she winced. He could feel her fear.

 

_Good._

 

“You _defiant_ , little girl,” he seethed, “Is it your goal to disobey me? Because I find myself having to correct your behavior more often than I’d like,” he said, making his way towards her slowly.

 

“I-I’m sorry…” she said, casting her gaze down and to the side, not wanting to meet his heated gaze.

 

“You don’t even know that boy!” he hissed, “He could have taken you and never brought you back. These can be dangerous woods for humans the likes of you. I’ve told you time and time again you absolutely under no circumstances talk or so much as _look_ towards someone you don’t know.”

 

“I know…” she whispered, sniffling and keeping her gaze away from him. He scoffed and turned away, looking up to the sky as he wracked his brain, wondering what had possessed her to do something so rash.

 

“Do you even want to be here?” he asked her, his condescending tone practically dripping from his mouth.

 

She shot her head up at that, tears streaming down her face, “Yes, I do want to be here but only because of you!” she said, stomping past him, hands fisted next to her, “I said I was sorry! Everyone at camp hates me so I’m sorry that I got excited when someone other than you actually paid some attention to me!”

 

She turned towards camp with a huff, leaving him alone and left to stew in the worst argument that they had ever had. He brought a hand up to rub his temple in aggravation.

 

_Teenagers…_ he thought bitterly to himself.

 

**********

 

Kakashi had been awake for hours, not being able to sleep. He felt terrible, there was no doubt about that. He had never yelled at Sakura like that before and he knew she was just curious. The boys and girls her age didn’t trust her, their superiors whispering lies in their ears and they’d eat it up. He should’ve been more sensitive to her situation. A boy had come up to her, willingly, offering kindness to her so of course she found herself wanting to take it.

 

But it ignited something different in him too. He didn’t know how to place it… but it made his stomach churn. He didn’t necessarily think of Sakura as his _daughter_ but he had definitely grown quite fond of her. He loved watching her become a strong and confident young lady, often reminding him of the female Alpha in their pack. She had grown to be quite beautiful as well. She wasn’t a child anymore and it was evident in her appearance as well as how she carried herself. Despite what others her age thought of her she was confident and fearless. Regal and charismatic. Overall their views didn’t seem to bother her and she seemed to only care for Kakashi’s opinion of her, which is why she was so hurt by his words, he surmised.

 

He sighed, debating getting up and wandering over towards her cabin but he heard his front door open which prompted him to look over. He was surprised to see her familiar frame hesitantly peer through and he thought she whispered something but he couldn’t quite make it out. He sat himself up slightly, leaning himself on his arm and beckoned for her to come in. She stepped through the threshold and closed the door behind her, bringing a nervous glance to him as she brought her hands in front of her awkwardly.

 

“It’s late, little one,” he said, watching her shift and play with her hands. She was wearing a flannel robe one of the other girls must have lent to her. It came up to her thighs, showing off her long and lean legs. They were pale like the rest of her skin and shimmered in the moonlight that was emanating from his window.

 

He snickered and she shot her head up, not expecting that sound to come from him at that moment. He assumed she thought he was still angry. He tutted and padded the side of his bed, signaling for her to come over. She did so eagerly and sat herself down, opening her mouth to speak but he brought a hand up to halt her, “I’m sorry, little one…” he began and she looked up at him with those intoxicatingly beautiful emerald eyes that he seemed to get lost in more than he cared to admit.

 

He could tell that she had been crying and the wetness that still permeated her eyes made them even more beautiful. He cleared his throat and shook his head, banishing himself of the thought for a moment, “I shouldn’t have said those things to you. I know you were just curious, and I know you weren’t trying to go behind my back,” he said, noticing a stray hair fall in front of her face. He brought a hand up to brush it away and behind her ear. When he began pulling away she shot her own hand up to envelop his, bringing it to her cheek and leaning into it’s warmth.

 

His breath hitched at her boldness and she was looking at him with such longing in her eyes, “I don’t like when you’re upset with me,” she whispered, “I feel lost and… incomplete,” she said, looking to the side as if she were ashamed.

 

He furrowed his brow, wondering where that confession came from. He had never heard anything like that from her before and he tilted his head at her, sensing there was more she wanted to say.

 

“I don’t know what it is but… I feel this pull towards you. When I’m not with you I feel sick and lonely. And it’s not just that the others here don’t trust me it’s… I don’t know,” she said, pausing and casting her gaze down, “My heart beats so fast when I’m with you,” she whispered as she brought her hand to his naked chest and her breath hitched.

 

“Do you feel it too?” she asked, bringing her gaze to him and he only stared at her, unmoving and not knowing what to say to this girl who was suddenly turning into a blossoming woman as she spoke. Her hair radiated in the moonlight and her emerald eyes shown, gazing at him through the length of her eyelashes. His breath hitched when she slowly started snaking her hand up his chest, trailing her dainty fingers along the ridges of his muscles and the scars that marred the superficial surface of his skin.

 

Her hand wrapped around his neck and she brought herself closer to him, lowering her forehead to his and taking in a deep breath, as if she was taking in his very essence. He watched her flutter her eyes close and she let out a sigh. Her breath hit his lips and it made him shudder. He didn’t know what he was feeling but his mind was screaming at him to stop and that they were physically too close to one another for it to be appropriate. She suddenly pulled herself back to look at his face and she gave him a small smile, focusing on his eye that was gifted with a long and jagged scar after an encounter with an enemy wolf. She brought her hand up to it and traced it with her thumb, causing him to close his eyes and give in to her touch. He then felt a warmness and realized she had brought her lips to his face, trailing his scar with kisses and the contact almost made him come undone.

 

“Kakashi…” he heard her moan and something in him snapped. His eyes widened and he pulled away from her a bit violently, causing her to yelp and jump away from him. Her eyes widened as well and she pulled back, straightening her robe and pulling it back down, realizing it had rode up but still maintained her focus on him , “Wha-?” she began.

 

 Kakashi felt mortification and shook his head, “No- no we can’t do this,” he said, sitting up in his bed, a bit breathless and running a hand through his hair, “But why…?” he heard her ask, more a whisper than a question.

 

Kakashi couldn’t believe what had just happened. He felt sick to his stomach as the gravity of the situation washed over him. Even worse, realizing what could have happened if they hadn’t stopped. He brought his gaze back to hers and shook his head frantically.

 

“Why?” he asked, looking at her and wondering how on earth she couldn’t have found what happened inappropriate, “Sakura I am your caretaker. It is my job to watch over you and teach you until you turn eighteen. Not… take advantage of you,” he said, casting his gaze down to his lap, feeling ashamed and disgusted with himself.

 

“But you weren’t,” she urged, “ _I_ wanted that,” she whispered but he brought a hand up to silence her. She was sixteen but technically still too young to even understand what her own feelings meant. Sakura got up from the bed and righted herself, straightening her robe and keeping her gaze on him, “So when I turn eighteen…”

 

He stared at her, not believing what he was hearing. He must have fucked up royally if he managed to get her to feel something romantically towards him. It made him feel like a sick bastard. He had spent four years of his life doing his best to raise her and be her mentor and her guide. He had failed miserably, and what had just transpired between them was a gross realization of that.

 

“That’s not what I’m saying, Sakura,” he said, a bit of bite in his response and she gave him a glowering look, “What just happened cannot under any circumstances happen again and it will not be discussed again. Is that understood?” he asked, returning her look of indignation.

 

She didn’t say anything for a long while and finally gave him a curt nod, “Of course,” she said and turned on her heel, swiftly making her exit and leaving him alone, feeling just as lost as he had before she showed up in the first place.

 

He let out and heavy and defeated sigh, realizing that this was going to be a very long and uncomfortable two years.

 ____________________

 

Next time there will be another time jump and Sakura will be turning 18. Kakashi will be teaching her more about the clan and why the woods can be so dangerous for humans. 


	3. the pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sakura is now 18. kakashi teaches her more about the pack and a mysterious new threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ila-dawn

**__ **

 

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

 

 

**_2 years later_ **

 

“You are a _terrible_ braider, Kakashi.”

 

“I think given the fact I have _no_ prior experience, you should give me a little credit for not having your hair in knots, little one.”

 

“You know, I really wish you would stop calling me that.” Sakura snickered as she stared out into the forest, sitting between Kakashi’s legs as he ran his fingers through her hair, undoing the failed braid he had attempted to make with her pink locks. She closed her eyes at the feeling of his hands running through them, finding it very therapeutic.

 

“Mmmm, well what would I call you then if not little one? It’s what I’ve always called you,” he retorted, finishing untangling her braid and twirling a lock of hair in his fingers, “You don’t find it endearing?”

 

“Well considering I’m 18 now…” she began, bringing herself up from him and brushing the leaves and dirt of the forest floor off from her bottom, “It sounds a little degrading, don’t you think?” she asked with a grin and put a hand on her hip.

 

He frowned, “I don’t see it that way,” looking up at her from his seated position and crossing his arms.

 

Sakura scoffed, turning her back towards him and turning her attention to the forest in front of them. She had just turned eighteen yesterday. She spent the past two years training under Lady Tsunade, the Alpha female of the pack. Both Tsunade and Kakashi thought it would be wise if Sakura were to become something of the camp if not a wolf, so they found the next best thing. Tsunade took her under her wing to teach her about human and wolf anatomy, as well as medicines and tonics; which she was an expert at. Sakura enjoyed the subject and learned quite a lot, but it prevented her and Kakashi from spending time together. He was tasked with missions that she knew very little about and it irked her, having that information hidden.

 

Over the past two years she had also noticed the younger wolves opening themselves up to her more, and she became good friends with a female wolf named Ino. She was a bit intense and headstrong, but it came in handy when the other wolves would sneer at her or say something under their breaths that Sakura wouldn’t catch, prompting Ino to ask if they had a problem, immediately diffusing the situation.

 

Despite that she still felt lonely. Though they had never spoken about it again, her thoughts would often drift to that one night when she had visited him. She found herself feeling that familiar loneliness when she was without him, or if he was upset with her. She felt a heat in her belly that she wasn’t unfamiliar with. Sakura had delved into that part of her and pleased herself before. But she longed for _him._ She wanted to feel _his_ hands on her instead of her own. She wanted to feel his touch all over her burning body and quell that ache she felt for him.

 

So that night she allowed her legs to carry her to his cabin to seek it out, and though he gave in at first, he ultimately rejected her. Cast her out. Told her no. She had ignored him for a week but found she couldn’t bear to be apart from him. She would take being with him platonically over not at all. And it was like that for the past two years.

 

She was eighteen now, and she wasn’t a child. She was an adult in every sense of the word. Her body blossomed to fruition and she had a luscious head of hair. She had grown into her hips and her breasts, finding more often than she’d like to admit admiring her naked form in the mirror. She’d often wonder what Kakashi would think upon seeing her now. Would he still see her as the child he found in the woods? Would he _only_ see her in that way?

 

She shook her head, rooting herself in the present and turned back towards him.

 

“Whatever,” she said with a wave of her hand, “My birthday was yesterday and you _promised_ you would teach me more about the pack.”

 

He sighed and brought his gaze down to the ground, shaking his head and grinning, “You don’t miss a thing, do you? I’m pretty sure I said that when you were still 16,” he said and brought himself up from his seated position, bringing himself closer to her. She looked up at him defiantly, challenging him and daring him to take back what he had promised her.

 

“Later, pup,” he said, bringing a hand to hold her shoulder and giving it a pat, “I have orders from Lady Tsunade to do some recon. I should be back at camp before the sun rises tomorrow morning.”

 

She pouted and shrugged, “Guess that’s better than a ‘no’,” she said and he ruffled her hair, giving her a reassuring look before bringing her forehead to his mouth and giving it a chaste kiss. He turned from her and gave her a wink before heading back towards camp, hands stuffed in his pockets and leaving her alone to wait for his return.

 

Again.

 

**********

 

_Halfblood…_

Sakura let out a groan and rolled her emerald eyes. She sat herself down on the stump next to her newly acquainted friend, Ino, in front of the raging bonfire in the middle of camp. It was one of the many nights she found she was by herself, waiting for Kakashi’s return. She would walk around camp aimlessly, trying to fill her boredom which is how she found herself there, in front of the bonfire next to her blonde- haired friend. She sighed as she looked left and right, catching some members staring at her and abruptly turning their heads back to their friends, resuming whatever conversations they were having. She uncomfortably turned her attention to her friend and gave her small smile, trying to ignore the looks and comments like she had always done.

 

She had heard that term being thrown around more often than she’d like to admit. It had always come from the older members of the pack, and she still didn’t even know what it meant. She could assume half as much. That maybe she was part wolf and part human but it was obvious she wasn’t a wolf, at least not yet.

 

She sighed as she turned towards Ino who returned her smile, “Kakashi on a mission again today?” she asked and handed her a lid from her canteen, pouring Sakura whatever contents were in it. Sakura nodded, taking the cup and bringing it to her nose, pleased to find that she was smelling hot chocolate.  

 

“He still hasn’t told me what he’s been send to do. He just disappears randomly; usually just for a night but sometimes it’s days,” she said, a forlorn feeling in her chest that Ino could pick up. Sakura took a small sip of the hot chocolate and immediately found herself in a coughing fit.

 

“Ino!” she shrieked, looking over towards her friend who was giving her a sardonic smile.

 

“Oh there’s just a little bit of whiskey in it, Sakura, common now,” Ino said in between snickers and gave her friend some pats on the back. Sakura blushed, feeling a little embarrassed but soon found she didn’t mind the taste, carefully nursing the cup against her chest.

 

“Why do you hang around him so much? I mean… I get he’s sort of your guardian but you’re old enough to do things on your own now technically…” Ino said, keeping her gaze ahead too. Sakura shrugged.

 

“He’s familiar to me…” she began, “not that I’m not thankful for our friendship, but there’s something about Kakashi that makes me feel safe and secure. I suppose it’s because he’s all I know…”

 

“Well… we were all going to go into the village later today if you wanted to join us. Might be good for you to get out of these woods…?” Ino asked, giving Sakura an expectant look.

 

Sakura sighed. She loved the idea of being able to go out and socialize with the others but it was already late and her plans with Kakashi were too much of a priority to her. Whether it came off as odd to the others, she didn’t really care. She looked over to Ino and gave her an apologetic look.

 

“I don’t know… I’ll admit it’s tempting but Kakashi is supposed to be back tomorrow morning and I want to make sure I’m ready for when he returns. We have some things planned,” Sakura said, bringing herself to a stand, “Maybe next time.”

 

“You _always_ say that, Sakura,” Ino said with an annoyed gruff and Sakura winced, feeling transparent and uncomfortable.

 

“I _promise_ next time, Ino, okay? I’m sorry but I really should be headed to bed,” Sakura said, placing her cup down on the stump she was sitting on and turned on her heel, heading towards the cabin she shared with her friend to make sure she was well rested for a certain white-haired Alpha she was eager to see come morning.

 

_Just one more sleep._

 

**********

 

It had taken Kakashi a day longer to return and Sakura felt like a damn fool.

 

 _Just one more sleep,_ she told herself only to find that she had to go through an extra day and night before she finally saw Kakashi again. He had returned to camp to find her not terribly pleased with him, but he seemed to already sense he’d be in some sort of trouble since he had returned with a gift. He apologized, bringing her a bouquet of her favorite flowers; cherry blossoms from the trees that grew in a meadow they would often visit together.

 

She found herself sitting outside her cabin, wrapping the flowers together and building them into a crown. It soon became a thing; him bringing her flowers and Sakura building them into something she could wear. She hummed to herself as she strung the flowers together until she heard a figure padding towards her. She brought her gaze up and smiled warmly, watching Kakashi walk up towards her cabin. He had changed into his normal clothing, wearing a grey t-shirt, a flannel button down and jeans that he stuffed into some hiking boots. She preferred the more rugged look on him and it always made her heart skip a beat. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and he leaned himself against the porch, looking down at her crown.

 

“You know why I always bring you those?” he asked and she nodded, finishing up her crown and placing it on her head, finding it fit perfectly. He smiled and gave her a look that made her blush.

 

“Beautiful…” he said and she blinked, wondering where that sudden tone of tenderness had come from. He coughed, stepping away from the porch railing and started walking backwards away from her, gesturing for her to follow him, “Time to make due on my promise,” he said with a wink and she bolted up, bounding down the stairs of her porch and waltzing towards him, wrapping her arm around his as he led them to the forest and away from camp.

 

They had been walking side by side for about a half a mile in comfortable silence. It was around noon and the sun was high in the sky. It made her hair shine and accent the petals that decorated her head. She looked towards Kakashi every now and then to find him staring down at her. He didn’t seem too bothered by the fact that she would catch him and it’d make her blush.

 

Her thoughts were then interrupted by their impending conversation and she took the initiative to jump start it, placing her hands behind her back and clasping them together as she cleared her throat.

 

“Kakashi… why do people keep calling me halfblood?” she asked, keeping her leisurely pace next to his as they walked deeper into the forest and towards the meadow they would visit together. Kakashi raised a quizzical brow at her, as if he was just as surprised to hear it come from her mouth as she had from the other members of the pack.

 

“Who have you been hearing that from?” he asked, voice filled with an appropriate amount of concern. She shrugged.

 

“I dunno. Mostly whispers around camp or someone will say it under their breath as I walk by. I didn’t catch it at first but then Ino mentioned it on day…” she trailed off, casting her gaze down and to the side. They continued walking, Kakashi bringing his hand up to his chin and rubbing it in thought.

 

“Well… it means you were bred from a human and a wolf,” he said and she rolled her eyes, knowing he was just stating the obvious.

 

“Yeah but what does it _mean?_ There must be something about it that’s making people say it to me like I have some sort of disease.”

 

He sighed, stilling his movements which caused her to look up at him. The position the sun held in the sky had the same affect on his hair that it did on hers, making it look more white than silver. He had been gone a few days so the stubble on his face was beginning to show. She found it more attractive than she’d like to admit, maybe even preferring the rougher look on him and it took a bit of restraint to not reach out and caress his cheek to feel just how rough.

 

“There’s some discrimination against half-breeds, if I’m to be honest,” he said, looking up to the sky, “I’m not proud of it, and I’m trying to get the pack to become more inclusive but the clan is made up of entirely full blood werewolves. We haven’t seen a halfblood since… well…” he said, trailing off and bringing a hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it as if he were tense.

 

“Since, what?” Sakura asked, urging for him to continue and sensing his nervousness.

 

“Well since the last Omega. She was a halfblood,” he finished, giving her a questionable look. She just mouthed ‘oh’ to him and they continued walking. He had given her a quick run down on wolves and their different designations. Betas made up the majority and Alphas were a little more rare. Omegas were all but extinct from what his kind were led to believe. Kakashi had never met an Omega in all of his life but knew they were once an Alpha’s one true pair. She found herself feeling sorry for him, that he would never find a mate that was quite literally biologically made for him.

 

“Also, halfbloods tend not to experience their first shift until their teenage years,” he said, breaking her out of her thoughts, “so I’m wondering if maybe these people are calling you a halfblood since you haven’t shifted. Though, it’s quite obvious now that you won’t,” he said and she couldn’t help but wince, hearing a slight tinge of disappointment in his voice.

 

It had been 6 years since she had been bitten. It was such an anomaly to the camp. Lady Tsunade had all but given up about a year ago, choking it up to being a different kind of bite even though it was obvious to the Alpha female that it wasn’t. Sakura couldn’t help but feel guilty, like she was wasting their time and taking up too much space but the Alpha female found new purpose for her. Sakura quickly became her apprentice and could now help out around their small makeshift hospital to tend to any wounded or sick. The extra help definitely benefited Tsunade as well as the rest of camp.  

 

Sakura looked up towards Kakashi as they continued walking, grabbing his hand and forcing him to look at her.

 

“You’ll still teach me about the clan though… won’t you?” she asked, anticipation in her voice that she hoped he could detect. He looked down at her and nodded, a warm smile on his face, but he narrowed his eyes at her which commanded her full attention.

 

“Sakura, I want you to know… you don’t have to choose this life. I made a vow to myself that I will be your guardian for as long as you choose to remain here. But I won’t force you… I c _an’t_ ,” he assured, putting a hand on her shoulder and giving her a knowing look. It was true, she supposed, but how could she just leave when she knew nothing about her previous life? She had no desire to know, really, and it honestly scared her.

 

“You’re 18 now and there is a life for humans like you outside of these woods. I need you to understand this,” he said and she nodded. She hesitated and stared out towards the forest, internalizing his words and continuing with her train of thought. The camp was all she knew. She was aware of life outside these woods but she never had the desire to explore any further other than when Ino would invite her, and even then, she’d have to admit she’d only want to go if Kakashi went. The village was a place for members of the pack to get supplies or just hang out. They weren’t unwelcome and were quite unassuming in their human forms but still, she didn’t feel a pull to go and venture out.

 

She brought her gaze to him and grasped his hand, making sure to focus her emerald gaze in his dark depths.

 

“Kakashi, I want to stay. As far as I’m aware, you are the one person in my life who has always been there and I’m not about to go out into a world where I’m alone and don’t even know what I’m looking for. What I want is right here, in front of me,” she said, resisting the blush that was threatening to creep up.

 

She wasn’t going to deny the fact that she felt something deeper for Kakashi, and she had no reservations against conveying that from time to time and observing his different reactions, because she knew deep down he felt something for her too.

 

Kakashi returned her deep stare and nodded slowly, processing what she had said and let go of her hand, resuming their traipse through the woods. He walked forward and she followed closely behind him, resisting the urge to reach out and walk hand in hand.

 

**********

 

They soon found themselves crossing the threshold of trees that acted as a barrier to the meadow. It was a breathtaking sight when you first broke through it. She was immediately met with the fresh scent of grass that was being blown by the soft wind. There was a small stream that ran through the meadow as well that was so clear you could see the bottom. Trees lined the stream that grew beautiful flowers like the ones Sakura wore on her head. There were many times they found themselves wasting the day away by the river and napping under the tress.

 

It was paradise.

 

Kakashi led her towards the stream where he scooped her up and lifted them both over to the other side. Though he wasn’t in his wolf form he still possessed _some_ abilities when he was in his human form and jumped over the stream with ease, gently placing her on her feet once they were at the other side and she took her place under one of the trees. He sat down next to her, grabbing his pack and digging through. He extracted a couple apples and granola bars for them to snack on and she grabbed them eagerly, finding herself a bit famished from their journey.

 

She ripped open the plastic around the granola bar and took a bite, munching it down quickly before turning to him, “So… shoot?” she asked with a mouthful of granola bar and he chuckled, shaking his head and leaning back against the tree, taking a bite from one of the apples. She delighted in the crisp sound of him biting into it and licking the residual juices off his lips.

 

He sighed, bringing a hand to the back of his head and rested against it, thinking of where to start, “This clan is hundreds of years old… it’s all I’ve ever known,” he began, sounding a bit wistful.

 

“My father used to lead this clan; you know. They called him the White Fang. He broke a sacred rule and attacked a woman, so he was banished and killed himself not too long after,” he continued, taking a deep sigh, “I never knew my mother… so I suppose I understand how you feel when you say you want to stay. This pack is all I know and they’ve become my family,” he finished and she kept her focused gaze on him.

 

“They cast me out too, for a time. Hearing your father, no less the leader of your pack, attacking a woman and being cast out… I went through many years of torment. It’s why I try and remind you to not let the others get to you. You’ll earn their respect soon enough,” he said and she nodded, pausing and taking another bite of her granola bar.

 

“Do you miss him?” Sakura found herself asking and he shrugged, “I’ve been alive for 32 years. I didn’t even know him for a third of it. I miss the idea but… him? I’m not sure…” he said, looking towards her and she scooted closer, gesturing for him to lay his head in her lap. There were times where she felt she may be going too far with him, but she sensed his uneasiness and wanted to comfort him. He scooted his way over, laying himself down and placing his head down on her lap, allowing her to brush her hands through his hair. She saw him promptly close his eyes and immerse himself in her touch.

 

She tutted, smacking his forehead, “Hey! No falling asleep on me,” she said with a huff and he chuckled, cracking his eye open, “Well maybe you shouldn’t make me feel so good then,” he said and she looked away, hiding her blush. She hated when he did that.

 

“I suppose you know about the village, Konoha,” he said and she nodded, resuming her ministrations and he shrugged, “there isn’t much to know except it’s the closest place of civilization to camp. It’s where we get the supplies we need to keep the camp running. We have some members of the pack who prefer living there rather than hidden away here. We make it their choice whether they want to be here or not. We just request that they stay during the full moon since things can get a bit… primordial,” he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a toothy grin.

 

Sakura blushed, brushing a lock of hair away from her face as a gust blew past them. She wasn’t a stranger to sex. Hell, she knew what kind of activity the full moon brought. For the most part she would stay holed up in her cabin with a book and trying to block out the sounds of the pack on the rowdiest night of the month. She took comfort in knowing Kakashi didn’t participate, or at least that’s what she told herself.

 

“But I don’t go there too often,” he said, breaking her out of her thoughts. She knew he didn’t but wasn’t sure why. When she asked he just shrugged, “It’s not really my scene. Never really was. Plus, it’s hard for me to remain inconspicuous,” he said, pointing to his hair and she raised her brow.

 

“Hiding from someone?” she asked and he paused, looking away as if maybe he shouldn’t have said that. It only made her more curious and she kept her stare on him, hoping he felt it.

 

“Well…” he said and hesitated, working his jaw in thought, unsure of how he wanted to tell her.

 

“Hey- you promised you’d tell me everything,” she pointed and he sighed, nodding his head.

 

“I know, I know… There’s this… rival group of wolves my clan has been at odds with for centuries. They’re a bit…different,” he said, cautious of the words he used. Technically this all was confidential and members of the pack not involved weren’t allowed to know. But he trusted Sakura not to go spilling her mouth out, since that wasn’t her.

 

“Different, how?” she pressed, slowing her movement in his hair.

 

“You know how I mentioned Omegas are nearly extinct?” he asked and she nodded, suddenly feeling an uneasiness in her belly, “Well… lately we’ve been receiving reports that this particular pack has been preying on women, biting them and luring them back to their camp and waiting to see if they turn, since legend says Omegas were halfbloods,” he said, a hint of disgust in his voice.

 

Sakura flinched but then started putting the pieces together, “So those are the mission you’ve been going on?” she asked and he nodded his head, “We’ve tracked them to a camp a few hours away from here. We’re not sure what’s been happening to these women, since we’ve yet to see one leave the cave.”

 

“Do you think maybe…?” she continued and he immediately shook his head, “This didn’t start happening until a few years ago, but in any situation, you would’ve turned by now.”

 

Sakura nodded her head, trying to wrap her mind around everything he was saying. Her head was swimming with all of this new information but she kept herself rooted in the fact that whatever had bit her had done so six years ago. It was clear now that there was no chance she’d turn, and she wasn’t sure why but it brought a pang of disappointment. She wanted to be like the others. She wanted to be like _Kakashi._ But she knew if she were to ask him to bite her it would only end in him calling her foolish and a child.

 

“So, what do you think happened to me then…?” she asked quietly and he shrugged.

 

“I honestly haven’t the slightest idea, Sakura,” he said with a heavy sigh, “you’re as much a mystery to me as Omegas…” he said and closed his eyes, finding himself tired of talking, allowing himself to immerse in the calming environment and the woman who was trailing her gentle fingers through his hair.

 

 


	4. animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi has a little romp in the forest, which Sakura doesn't take too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking a little while to get this out! I hope you like it!

*

*

*

*

*

 

 

Kakashi hated ruts.

 

They were so… inconvenient. He hated having to take time off to deal with it. He hated having to find someone to hasten the process even more. It made him feel so… undignified. He wasn't really the type for one night stands. He wasn't the type for a relationship, really. He either didn't have time or it didn't interest him. So his ruts were the only times he'd really get himself out there.

 

'Out there' quite literally, in this sense.

 

He was currently positioned behind a Beta woman he had been chatting up by the bonfire, out in the forest just outside of camp. She was relatively new to the pack, so he didn't feel so awkward approaching her. She was nice, and pretty he supposed. In a conventional way. But he was never one for conventional, though it didn't matter. He didn't really care what her face looked like, or at least his rut didn't.

 

She was facing forward anyway and all he could hear were her quiet moans underneath him. His calloused hands gripped her smooth waist as he pounded into her, desperately trying to focus on how she felt around him. It was getting increasingly more difficult to achieve a satisfying orgasm over the years, and he cursed himself for not just taking care of it himself. He knew the reason for this, of course, and it always left a sour taste in his mouth.

 

That reason being Sakura, of course.

 

He couldn't deny that he had developed feelings for her. Over the past year she had developed beautifully and grown into a strong and confident woman. She had grown into her body as well and he found himself staring more often than he'd like to admit. She was beautiful in every sense of the word and her being his ward made things all the more complicated.

 

He'd think of her almost every time he was in rut. Fantasizing about her was the only way he could ever bring himself to orgasm and it sickened him every time. The age difference wasn’t an issue. Now that she was eighteen, age was only a number and he could really care less. What drove him into intense guilt was him having sexual feelings for his ward. It just wasn’t appropriate.

 

But as he felt the Beta underneath him slowly start shaking with intense pleasure he blanched and searched his mind helplessly, needing anything to just get himself there before he thoroughly embarrassed himself.

 

He closed his eyes and bit his lip, grasping at the Betas waist as he concentrated, feeling the sweat build on his brow. He immediately focused on the pink haired girl he had grown so fond of. He thought of what her perfect body would look like, how her breasts would feel underneath his hands, how they would taste.

 

He thought about how she would sound underneath him, if she were the one gripping onto the tree before her and grinding her ass into him. He imagined taking her in this very forest, stripping her tantalizingly slow and reveling in how her breath and body would shudder as he worshiped her. How it would feel to kiss her impossibly pink lips. How soft they would feel against his and how her tongue would taste of strawberries. He always imagined that's how she’d taste.

 

He groaned as he could feel his orgasm fast approaching, thanks to the help of his mind taking a brief detour. He could feel the Beta become more desperate as she started moving her hips more fervently and it made Kakashi grit his teeth in concentration, thinking how he’d love if Sakura were doing that to him.

 

“Yes…” he growled as he felt his cock start twitching inside her and he pulled out quickly, pumping his length aggressively as he felt himself coming undone, emptying himself onto her ass. He felt her slowly stop trembling as her orgasm washed through her. She sighed in content and he stepped away, grabbing the flannel he was wearing over his t-shirt. He used it to wipe away his spend on her ass, making sure there was nothing left.

 

He pulled up his pants as the Beta turned from the tree, facing him and approaching him slowly, a coy smile on her face.

 

“That was fun…” she said, a glint in her eyes as she looked him up and down. He put on a fake smile, nodding in agreement as he finished putting on his clothes, sans the flannel over shirt.

 

Much to his dismay she came closer, grabbing his hand softly and bringing herself close enough that their chests were touching. He stared down at her, an unreadable expression on his face but it didn't seem to faze her. She brought her lips to the corner of his mouth and gave him a chaste kiss before pulling back.

 

“If you ever want to do that again, you know where to find me,” she said with a doe eyed look, turning around and making her way back to camp. He let out a breath he had been holding in as he watched her walk away, allowing himself to enjoy the slight sway of her hips. He found himself suddenly feeling antsy. The sky was darkening and the last bits of pink and purple from the sky were slowly starting to disappear, the half moon slowly starting to take its place in the sky. He could feel the wolf in him anxious to get out and he stretched his neck, trying to relieve the tension he was feeling from the rut.

 

He had promised Sakura he’d be back before dark, explaining he needed to stretch his limbs, but surely she wouldn't mind if he was out for another hour or two.

 

Who was he kidding of course she would mind. She’d be the first to rip him a knew one. So with a heavy sigh he dragged his body back to camp and back to the girl who was giving him more trouble than he cared to admit.

 

**********

 

Sakura's eyes were plastered to the edge of camp. She had been picking at her nails, drawing blood in some places as she watched with anger in her eyes as Kakashi disappeared into the woods, a pretty woman following a little too closely behind him for it to be innocent.

 

Since they had left Sakura decided to join the group that had congregated around the bonfire, her friend Ino sitting among them. She plopped herself down on one of the logs a bit too dramatically, doing her best not to look over to the edge of camp as she waited for his return. Ino gave her a look as if she knew something was bothering her and passed her a red solo cup, giving Sakura a sympathetic smile.

 

“You look like you could use a drink,” she said with a smirk and Sakura accepted the cup eagerly, taking a sip of the contents without even asking what was in it. She coughed a bit unceremoniously, always a bit taken back by the bite that vodka had. She much preferred tequila. Or even whiskey. It created a nice warmth in her belly. Kakashi liked whiskey too, so maybe she was partial to it.

 

He had been gone for about a half hour, enough time do the deed, she supposed. She had never done it before, but she wasn’t a stranger to what courting looked like. It made her want to scream and yell like a child. It made her feel possessive. She didn't like feeling like this, but she couldn't deny how she felt for Kakashi, and she didn't care that he was technically her guardian.

 

She scowled as she saw a figure approaching from the woods and immediately wanted to vomit as she realized it was the same woman who had left earlier but looking mussed and possessed a certain glow you would only get from sex. She returned to her friends around the bonfire, a wide grin on her face that made Sakura want to march over and slap right off her face.

 

If she didn't already feel she was going to vomit the sight she saw next made her want to die right there. Kakashi was making his way back, his hair a bit messier than normal and clutching the flannel shirt he had been wearing in his hand. They weren't making what they had done very subtle, and it only made Sakura more angry and hurt.

 

Their eyes met and she saw his face immediately light up. It both made her heart flutter and want to break at the same time. There were times she thought maybe he liked her the way she liked him, but other times, such as this, she had to tell herself she was just his ward, and that's the only way he’d ever see her. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes as he made his way over to her and she desperately tried to reel them back in.

 

Once he approached her he sat himself down on the empty space beside her, looking into the cup she was holding and raising a brow.

 

“Is this one of those things I shouldn't be condoning?” he asked with a grin on his face and she smiled, unable to hold it back.

 

“Well, considering I'm eighteen now I think I can take some liberties…” she said softly, tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear. She took another sip while looking at him through her lashes and she saw his gaze darken as she pulled back and licked her lips. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Ino plopping down next to Sakura.

 

“Would you like a drink Kakashi?” she asked excitedly, motioning to the collection of drinks they had displayed on the ground. Kakashi shook his head and gave the blonde a soft smile.

 

“Not tonight, Ino, but thank you. I think I'm going to turn in early.”

 

Sakura looked up at him expectantly as he picked himself up from the log, looking to Sakura and bringing his hand to her shoulder to give it a light squeeze before turning and making his way to his cabin. All she could do was look after him, feeling the confusion she often felt with him as his form disappeared to the other side of camp.

 

**********

 

Sakura sat on her front porch that morning, lounging on the rocking chair with a granola bar in her hand. It was around 7am and the sun was just beginning to rise. She liked being up early. The camp was quiet and the fog was starting to burn off with the rising sun. She knew it would be awhile before Ino would wake, so she figured she'd make the most out of the time she had to herself. She would go for a walk in the woods if Kakashi weren't so adamant about her not going alone and preferably with him.

 

Just then she heard a faint rustling that made her ears perk up. She lifted her gaze outward and toward camp, watching a figure slowly appear out of the fog. He was wearing his signature hiking pants and boots, but was wearing a henley instead of the typical shirt and flannel. She liked it, she realized. A little too much. The shirt hugged his chest in all the right places and he had the sleeves rolled up, revealing his strong forearms.

 

She realized he was walking towards her with an expectant grin on his face, making her heart flutter under his gaze. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets as he approached her porch and he leaned himself against it.

 

“Good morning,” she greeted, uncurling herself from the rocking chair and sitting forward. She was wearing a rose colored low cut blouse and the way she was leaning showed off a modest amount of cleavage. She was pleased by how his gaze had dropped for a split second before gluing his eyes to her face and clearing his throat.

 

“I was going to go for a walk, if you'd like to join me,” he said, tilting his head at her as he awaited her reply. She bit her lip and nodded, feeling slightly nervous at the air that had settled around them. She picked herself up from the chair and made her way over to the steps where her chocos were laying out. She bent over and strapped them on, feeling hot as she could feel his gaze on her. She brought herself to a stand and stepped down from her porch, walking past Kakashi and giving him a soft smile as she led him to the woods.

 

**********

 

They walked in a comfortable silence, side by side. They were fairly close and her breath would hitch each time their hands brushed up against each other. She'd look up at him every so often and find that his gaze was fixed ahead but eyes shifting down to her every so often. It made her blush and she almost was to the point where she completely forgot about the previous night.

 

They made their way past a collection of trees and something caught Sakura’s eye. It was a bright pink and the oppressive color caused her to furrow her brow. Wanting to investigate she veered off their path, making her way over. She felt Kakashi still behind her as she approached the piece of fabric, bending down and making sure not to touch it. She felt her heart stop as she realized it was a pair of panties. Anger surged through her and she tried to remain calm and not jump to conclusions, though she was fairly certain they were a result of his romp the previous night.

 

“What is it?” she heard him ask and she fought the urge to scoff, not appreciating how naiive he sounded.

 

“Just a pair of panties it looks like,” she said and wrinkled her nose in disapproval. He nodded his head, face unreadable.

 

“Strange…” he said, turning and walking away, as if he had no clue as to why those were there. She saw his back stiffen slightly and it ignited something in her. She quickly jogged up the small incline and up onto the path to catch up with him, anger and hurt written all over her face.

 

“Is it, though?” she asked, her tone sounding very accusatory. He stopped abruptly and let out a heavy sigh.

 

“What are you getting at, Sakura?” he asked, still facing away from her and she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

 

“I know you were with that woman last night. Why did you lie to me?” she asked and watched as she felt him twitch slightly after she accused him of lying to her. He looked up to the sky, as if he were trying to find a way out of this but she wasn't about to let him go so easily.

 

“What I do with my time doesn't concern you, Sakura,” he said and she uncrossed her arms, resisting the urge to stomp and yell like a child. She didn't want him to see her like that. She wanted him to see her as an adult, like the woman he was with that night.

 

“It does when you're lying to me,” she said, indignation quickly taking over. She saw him stiffen in front of her and he let out a low and ironic chuckle. She gasped as he turned around, quickly making his way over to her and pinning her under his dark stare.

 

“What was I supposed to say, hmmm?” he asked, following closely as she slowly started backing away from him, “Sorry, Sakura but I'm in rut? Please excuse me while I go fuck this random woman in the woods since it's the only way I can get any relief? Is that what you wanted me to say?” he asked and she found herself being backed into the very tree he had been fucking said woman against.

 

She felt a shiver run down her spine as he caged her and felt his breath against her lips. She resisted the urge to rub herself against his body and resorted to looking up at him through her lashes, finding herself glued under his dark stare.

 

“I’m an Alpha, Sakura, don't you forget that,” he said, bringing his head down to her ear, “and Alphas have needs,” he whispered and she bit her lip, resisting the urge to moan. He trailed his hand up her side, continuing up the side of her breast and up her mounds, brushing away her hair from her chest and tossing it behind her shoulder, revealing the swell of her breasts. She shuddered against him as she realized what he was doing, and while she liked it, she felt nervous as to how far he was going to take things. She wasn't sure how far she wanted him to take things.

 

“You’re playing a dangerous game with me, little one,” he said, still positioned at her ear but he slowly started planting soft kisses down her neck, making his way over her collarbone and licking across the bone before his mouth met her breasts. Her breath hitched and she froze as he licked at her mounds. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he bit and nibbled, licking the small marks he was leaving on her pale skin. Feeling more confident she slowly moved her arms up and to his shoulders.

 

He growled and grabbed her arms, pinning them above her head as he tore himself away and brought his face in front of her.

 

“I’m entitled to my privacy, Sakura,” he said and she whimpered, missing the contact of his mouth on her skin, “and I’d appreciate if you stopped with these little games, before I lose my place,” he said, wrenching himself away from her and walking past, making his way back to camp without a second glance back at her.

 

She sank down to her bottom, leaning against the tree and shaking slightly. She didn't know what to make of what had just happened. On the one hand she loved it, but she couldn't help but feel slightly frightened since she had never been touched like that before. She couldn’t help but think maybe he was showing her to stay away by touching her like that.

 

It made her head swim in confusion, and for the first time since she had met him, she was feeling slightly unnerved by their relationship.


	5. the ward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura confronts Kakashi and gives him an ultimatum, of sorts.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

Kakashi slammed the door to his cabin, sweat permeating his forehead as he wrenched his belt from the loops and shrugged his pants off. He could see the angry outline of his cock through his boxer briefs as it strained to be free of its confines. Kakashi grabbed it and fisted through his underwear a few times, growling at how it almost stung with pressure.

 

The Alpha in him wanted to fuck her right there. _She_ was what he wanted all this time. It would had been so easy to just rip off her pants and hoist her up against the tree, rut into her and drive himself home. _Over_ and _over_ again.

 

He stepped over to his bed and flopped on to it, peeling off his underwear to reveal his rock-hard cock, the tip of it practically purple. He wrapped his hand around the middle, pumping a few times and watching the small beads of pre cum emanate from the top. He fisted his hand around the tip, allowing his pre cum to lubricate his length as he began his ministrations.

 

He needed this to be quick. Any time he thought about Sakura while in rut an overwhelming guilt would take place soon after and he needed to get that over and done with as quickly as possible. He let his mind clear and focus on the events from just a few minutes ago. He thought about how her body shuttered underneath him she felt his breath on her. How she tasted when he kissed her and trailed his tongue to her breasts. How she moaned and writhed underneath him as he pinned her to that tree.

 

_Fuck._

So _naughty_ she was. She knew what she was doing, wearing a shirt like that. His naughty little girl showing herself off from him. Tempting him. And she did. She had walked right into the lions den with that stunt.

 

And she tasted wonderful. Untouched. Her little moans only spurred him on, leaving him licking and biting at her mounds as she just stood there and let him. He had no idea what would have happened if he didn't snap out of it when she suddenly brought her hands up to touch him. He honestly didn't know, but he allowed himself to fantasize as he worked his length, feeling it pulse underneath his grip.

 

He thought about how he would've taken his time, worshipping her body and tasting every bit of skin he could get his mouth on. He imagined slowly taking off her blouse and exposing her pale and perky breasts. He felt his cock twitch underneath him as images of her milky skin invaded his mind and the sounds she would make as his tongue wrapped around a nipple. He'd imagine she would bring her delicate hands to his hair and grip, keeping him in place as he grinded into her against that tree.

 

He pumped his length faster as he felt his orgasm fast approaching. It really didn't take much when he had such an overactive imagination when it came to Sakura. He truly was sick but he didn't have a choice now. He needed to cum. Desperately. His breath quickened slightly and he furrowed his brow in concentration as he picked up his pace, feeling the tension build and his balls tighten as his orgasm ripped through him with so much intensity he thought the wind had been knocked out of him.

 

Steadying his breath, he grabbed the box of tissues off of his nightstand and wiped himself off. Like clockwork the guilt started to settle in. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, bringing the back of his hand to his forehead.

 

 _You sick fuck…_ he thought to himself as his thoughts drifted to Sakura once again, no matter how hard he tried to shut her out. She was all consuming, somehow permeating herself around his entire life. His mind drifted to what she was doing that very second.

 

 _“FUCK!”_ he exclaimed as he shot up from his bed, brushing a hand through his hair in exasperation before bolting up and throwing his clothes back on.

 

He had just fucking _left_ her to go jerk off whilst thinking about her. He had really fucked up this time. He hoped to God that she was back at camp so he could apologize profusely for just abandoning her.

 

Wrenching the door open he stepped off his porch, looking around camp with frenzied eyes as he scanned the area, so far not seeing any sign of her. He looked for any sign of pink as he walked around camp, finally just making his way to her cabin and stepping onto the porch, heart stopping when he didn't see her shoes that she usually left out. He rapped on the door a few times, immediately hearing some shuffling and calmed down for a moment but felt his heart drop once again when the door opened to reveal Ino. She looked at him, slightly surprised.

 

“Kakashi?” she asked, leaning against the door and looking him up and down slightly, “What’s up? Sakura's not here…” she said, looking into the cabin momentarily before switching back to Kakashi. He sighed, bringing a hand to his face and rubbing it in exasperation.

 

“She must have just gone on a walk without me then,” he said, trying to hide the shakiness in his voice. Ino scrunched her brow in discontent, “Well she shouldn't be out by herself…” Ino said and Kakashi fought the urge to roll his eyes.

 

“I'm sure she's not far,” he said, swiftly turning without saying goodbye and bounding off the porch towards the woods. At least he _hoped_ she hadn’t gone far.

 

**********

 

Sakura wasn’t sure how long she had been walking. The meadow took maybe an hour and a half on foot, but it felt like she had been walking longer than that. She focused on the leaves crunching under her feet, the makeshift canopies from the trees creating a nice shade from the warmth of the sun.

 

Her head was swimming. She didn’t know what to make of what had just happened between her and Kakashi. On one hand she absolutely loved it, having craved for his hands to touch her for years but on the other hand…

 

That primal side of him always left her slightly terrified. She’d often think to that one day two years ago, when she had been approached by that mystery boy. He had been so _angry._ He called her de _fiant._ The look in his eyes penetrated her soul and she felt so _trapped_ by him. She wanted to run.

 

Though conversely, she knew he would never hurt her. Would never do anything to put her in danger whether it was from him or someone else. It was a difficult situation, having to be responsible for two different personalities it seemed. She knew that he loved her. Whether he loved her romantically, well that’s what she was so desperate to know. She was his ward, but did he really see her as that or was it just the role she had been given him and he had no choice but to follow through?

 

Based on what had happened earlier, she could infer that he wanted her. The bulge she had so prominently felt on her leg was evidence enough, but was that the Alpha in him or Kakashi? What _she_ wanted was Kakashi, for he was who she really saw as his true self. Kakashi was kind, patient and caring and she longed for that in a romantic way.

 

Sakura wanted to be with him. There was no doubt about them. Despite their fourteen-year age gap, she felt that there was no one else more suited for her. He had raised her, but did it really matter now that she was technically of age? He had only raised her in the sense of making sure she survived. Other than that, he was more her friend than anything. They breached the relationship of guardian and ward far too may times for things between them to remain sacred.

 

But then there was the issue of her not being a wolf. Would they even be allowed to be involved romantically? Technically he was to marry another member of their tribe, though Kakashi didn’t seem invested in anyone really, except for that Beta woman Sakura had caught him with. Even then, Sakura knew deep down it was nothing more than a tryst, which allowed some warmth into her heart.

 

Sakura was a human. She would most likely remain a human. What had happened that fateful night was nothing more than a freak accident. So, if she were human, she should do human things… shouldn’t she? That would allow her to live or even work in the town closest to camp. She could be more involved and feel like she was contributing by donating some of her earnings to the camp like the others did.

 

The sudden onslaught of these thoughts and the constant back and forth were making her head swim even more. She needed an outlet; someone to talk to about it and she hoped Kakashi would be open-minded. If he agreed, he could even help. That would further retain their relationship as guardian and ward. She knew he had money. A lot of money, somehow. He even had a place in town apparently that he rarely went to. Why he had it, she had no idea but it would make things all the easier. Wouldn’t it?  

 

She sighed as she crossed the familiar threshold of trees, crossing the barrier and gazing out into the expanse of the meadow. She took in a deep breath, letting the scent of the rushing water and budding trees soothe her. Relaxation set it and her woes from earlier slowly washed away as she stepped further into the meadow, traipsing through the tall grass and crossing the small stream.

 

She found herself by the cherry blossom trees and plucked a flower from one of the branches, tucking it behind her ear. She smiled softly to herself as she sat down onto the tree trunk, making herself comfortable and intent on taking a nap before making her way back to camp before it got dark. With the sun high in the sky she guessed it was around noon.

 

So, she closed her eyes, allowing for sleep to take over and her mind clear of all thoughts before having to face Kakashi again.

 

**********

 

Sakura found herself being shocked awake, a snout of some sort nudging into her arm and she jolted up, feeling her heart race as she immediately looked to her side. She let out a sigh of relief as her gaze settled on a familiar white wolf. He was breathing low and took a few steps back, allowing for her to stand.

 

Sakura gazed into his penetrative yellow eyes, remaining emotionless. This was it. If he rejected her, then there was no point in staying. Though she desperately hoped she could maybe have both.

 

The wolf before her stood in place, a longing and sad look in its eyes. She felt dominance over him, and that only made the heat in her belly ignite even more.

 

“Shift,” she commanded in a low tone and the wolf looked up at her, its brow slightly furrowed in confusion. She straightened, looking down at him with a fire in her eyes.

 

“Shift,” she repeated once more in a finite tone, “I'll only speak to you in your human form,” she said, resisting the urge not to lick her lips in anticipation, knowing full well that when he transformed he’d be completely nude. But she needed to remain focused. She couldn't lose control of the situation.

 

So, in the flicker of an eye he shifted before her, bringing himself to an elegant stand, as naked as the day he was born. His skin shimmered underneath the sunlight as it had been covered in a thin sheet of sweat. His abs were impeccable, and his chest tight. What she wouldn't give to go over and lick every square foot of him in that moment.

 

She resisted the urge to look lower, gluing her stare to his. He focused on her, unmoving as she walked closer to him, watching his eyes follow hers as her breathing became ragged and thoughts settled on what had happened between them just hours ago.

 

“Do you want me?” she asked. A simple question but it proved her point. No more games. No more teasing. She wanted him. She loved him. And she wanted all of that from him. He winced slightly and looked away from her.

 

“It's complicated…” he murmured and she resisted the urge to scoff, placing herself at his front.

 

“I want you…” she whispered, her breath blowing onto his chest and she saw him shudder, “I want you so much it hurts and this teasing…” she continued, bringing a hand up and trailing it up his exposed thigh, “I can't take it anymore,” she said finally and with a last bit of courage grasped at his length.

 

She saw him roll his eyes to the back of his head and she damn near almost did too. He felt _thick_ underneath her and she bit her lip, slowing moving her hand up and down as she felt all of the different ridges, finding he was already impossibly hard for her.

 

“Look at me,” she whispered and after a few moments he did. He looked down and she could see struggle in his eyes as well as the lust he had been holding back, “Give in to me,” she said and he groaned, bringing his head to her shoulder as she worked his length, feeling wetness start emanating from the top.

 

“Want me,” she rasped as she pumped.

 

“Need me,” she said with another pump and he practically _whined_ against her neck, licking fervently as if he were searching for something that wasn't there. He was turning close to feral that both could sense and something in her only wanted to spur it on.

 

She ran her thumb over the top of his length and he hissed as she brought her hand back down, using his pre cum as a lubricant. He trailed his kisses along her jaw and hovered over her lips. Her eyes fluttered back open, watching him through her lashes. His eyes remained yellow, the Alpha in him still in control.

 

Good.

 

She could feel his breath on her and it sent her into a daze. She darted her tongue out, trailing around his lips and she felt a growl emit from him. He barred his teeth to her, moving forward to nibble at her lips and she _moaned._ They had never been intimate like this and it made her heart and stomach flutter.

 

“Kakashi…” she gasped, hand still firmly around his length and he immediately stiffened. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched as his eyes turned black. But not the warm black she had learned to love.

 

No. The darkness in his eyes were an abyss. They were dangerous.

 

 He was _furious._

 

He grabbed both of her hands with a death grip and kept her in place even as she tried to get away.

 

“Sakura…” he growled, low and dangerous and she gulped, “I told you _enough_ of these _games,”_ he seethed and she wrenched her arms away from him, anger and hurt in her eyes.

 

“What about you?” she yelled, crossing her arms over her chest and shielding herself, “you don't try to stop me! You even _touch_ me in return until, what? You snap out of it and push yourself away even more?”

 

“I'm doing _everything_ I can to protect you. To keep you safe and you _keep defying_ me,” he said, straightening himself and stalking towards her, “Fine. Yes, Sakura,” he continued, looking down at her and she stared back, unwavering, “I’d love nothing more than for you to be mine but you need to realize that we _can't.”_ he said, breathing ragged as he stared at her and she blinked, disbelief slowly taking over her face.

 

“But… why?” she asked, tears brimming her eyes as the hurt from his words set in and she watched him shake his head.

 

“Because I'm not going to take advantage of you. I was entrusted to care for you, teach you, _raise_ you. Not groom you to become an eventual mate,” he said, turning around as her gaze hit the ground, shaking her head and biting her quivering lip. She let out a shaky sigh, looking up to the slowly darkening sky as the sun began to set.

 

“I can't be here then,” she declared, watching as he winced and turned his head towards her.

 

“What?” he asked, voice low and eyes dark.

 

“I… I have no purpose here. I'm not a wolf and I'll probably never be one. There’s no reason for me to be here and I may as well be doing what every other person like me does,” she said, kicking the dirt beneath her feet. He scoffed and turned to look at her.

 

“So what? Go live in Konoha? Get a job? Go to school? You don't know the first thing about being in civilization,” he said and her body scorched with anger.

 

“Well maybe you should have taught me then! But no! You sheltered me here and hid me! Like I'm some freak. And I am, here at least. I don't belong here!”

 

“What were you hoping for then? What was the purpose of the little stunt you pulled here? For me to take you? Make you mine and _then_ you'd feel like you had a place here?” he asked, inching closer, a sneer forming on his face and she became pinned by his gaze once again.

 

“Don't you realize, little one?” he asked, voice impossibly low, “you've been mine since I found you those six years ago. And you'll remain mine until your dying breath,” he seethed and she pushed him away in disgust, watching in indignation as he glowered at her.

 

“You don't own me,” she bit back and he practically laughed.

 

“Isn’t that what you want, Sakura? Or maybe you should tell me what it really is that you want to happen between us,” he said, sounding utterly exhausted by the conversation. She looked at him with such intensity she thought she was going to break. She clenched her fists and looked at him, tears falling down her face.

 

“I _want_ you to want me. I want you to need me. I want you to love me,” she said, pointing to herself and shaking her head, “but you'll never admit to it because it's too perverse to you. You think pushing me away will protect me,” she said, watching as he watched her intently, still stark naked but neither of them seemed to care.

 

“I need to go,” she said, a finite tone in her voice as she started walking away, brushing past him without giving him a second look. She felt him tense as she walked past and could practically feel his anger.

 

“Fine!” she heard him bite out, “Go and see how long you last alone out there!” he said but she kept walking, intent on making her point known. She couldn’t deal with this. Couldn’t deal with how childish and annoyingly contradictory he was being, giving her all the signs that he wanted her without actually doing something about it. It made her want to slap sense into him, but it was beyond that now.

 

She all of a sudden felt a rush of wind and a figure materialize before her. Her breath hitched as he collapsed to his knees in front of her, hands on her waist and face buried into her stomach. She continued looking forward, covering up the surprise taking over her face as she felt him trembling beneath her. He was kissing her stomach, lifting her shirt and licking every part of her that he could.

 

“Please don't leave,” he murmured against her skin and she shuddered, unable to process all of the emotions she was feeling. He had been so righteous earlier and now he was reduced to a shuddering mess before her with the knowledge that she was going to leave him.  

 

Without thinking she started running her hands through her hair, the feeling of him against her bringing her a warmth she didn’t know she needed in that moment.

 

She needed him. She wanted him. She loved him.

 

But the fact of the matter was she couldn’t stay. If she wasn’t going to turn, she simply had no right to be there. She needed to make something of herself, and with Tsunade’s connections to the neighboring town, she knew she’d be able to land something and start her life as a normal human.

 

All she needed was for him to understand that. Maybe then they could start figuring out whatever this was between them, because they couldn’t hide from it anymore. Not if they wanted to remain sane.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all were talking about hot last chapter...  
> Man oh man, I am having WAY too much fun with this guardian/ward crap.  
> I am FUCKED up.  
> But I hope you enjoyed it ;)


	6. the guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi reflects on Sakura's first day in Konoha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a little bit of house keeping before we delve into this chapter, because a lot of new things are introduced. 
> 
> I just wanted to remind everyone that this is a modern au, so there are cars and phones and other technology. I wanted to keep the camp relatively free of stuff like that because I liked the idea of keeping the camp sticking to its roots. 
> 
> Also, I'm experimenting a bit with the writing in this chapter, so it switches from present day to the past. Italics is the past. 
> 
> One more thing, Sakura and Kakashi's relationship is complicated. I was nervous about developing a sexual relationship between the two, but the twist you'll be finding at the end makes it almost necessary. Don't worry, there's still A LOT to get through and some interesting things are going to happen now that Sakura is living in town. 
> 
> Alright, I'm done. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

Kakashi sat on his front porch early that morning, leaning back in his chair as he rested his leg on the porch beam. Bonfires had been burnt out for hours and everyone was in their respective cabins. It was like any other morning… except it wasn’t. The camp was eerily quiet. The fog was thick and an ominous undertone had set in. He looked out into the emptiness, feeling a sense of loneliness set in that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

 

It had all started when she left. That had been two painful weeks ago.

 

He had done what she requested; gotten her out of the camp and into civilization. By the grace of Lady Tsunade she had granted her a spot in the town’s hospital, singing her praises and landing her a position in one of their labs.

 

Sakura had been ecstatic, much to Kakashi’s chagrin. It wasn’t that he didn’t want her to find success, he just wished she had felt included enough to stay. He wished she would had found purpose at their camp. But how could she? There was truth in what she said; she wasn’t a wolf like the rest of them, so there really was no reason for her to stay. Her only reason was him…

 

Kakashi shook his head and closed his eyes, the memories slowly creeping in as he slipped out of consciousness, thinking back to that very first day.

 

 _“So, let me get this straight,” Sakura said, rounding the car that was parked on the outskirts of camp and at the edge of the forest, along with a line of others, “you have a fully furnished home in Konoha_ and _you can drive?” she asked, pausing at the passenger side door as Kakashi fished out his keys to unlock it._

_“Yup,” he responded simply, opening the driver’s side door and climbing in. She joined him, reaching behind her to buckle in and watched him with a curious look in her eye. He watched her as her brows furrowed, observing him putting the keys into the ignition, bringing the car to life and switching into gear, “Why is this such a surprise to you?” he asked, a hint of humor in his voice._

_“Um, maybe because I’ve_ never _seen you drive let alone never knew you even went into town,” she said with a huff as she leaned back in her seat. He shrugged as he put the car in reverse and backed out onto the desolate road, throwing his hand behind the passenger seat headrest._

_“I try to limit my time in town. I go maybe every few months,” he said simply, not wanting to get into the specifics. He could tell she wanted to press, but also knew that she knew better, so she kept her mouth shut as she looked out the window, watching the scenery change as it went by._

_At first, he had been quite worried about her acclimation to town, but once she and Ino had started getting on, she definitely started visiting more. It wasn’t enough for him to be completely comfortable with her just living there alone, but if this was what she wanted then she needed to learn somehow, and he would make sure he’d be checking up on her as often as he could._

_“So, what’s first on the agenda? This is my first time in town with you!” he heard her say excitedly and he couldn’t help but smile, looking to her as she beamed at him, eyes wide and brows raised._

_“Well, we should probably stop by the condo first…” he said, looking ahead and watching the road as he saw her nod her head in his periphery. He felt a cool lick of air brush against him as she let the window down, leaning her head out and closing her eyes, breathing in the fresh and crisp air. He didn’t know what came over him, but he felt his hand making its way over to her, and eventually to her exposed thigh. She flinched slightly at the contact but relaxed under his touch as she looked over to him, a curious look in her eye._

_Kakashi hated to admit it, but there was a part of him that wanted her to be his and_ only _his. He wanted her to know it, even when he wasn’t with her, so sometimes without even thinking he’d leave her little touches here and there, just to show her that he wanted her too, even if it was complicated. Leaving her in the dark… it just didn’t seem right anymore._

_“Mmmm…” he heard her moan softly as she resumed her position with her head leaning against the door, cherry blossom hair whipping in the wind and her hand linking with his._

_Silence was what they were met with, hands intertwined and enjoying the morning as they continued their peaceful drive into town._

Kakashi was roused out of his deep thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He shook himself out of that state of consciousness, looking up to see his good friend Genma smirking down at him.

 

“You know there’s thing called a _bed_ inside your cabin there? It’s usually used for things like sleeping,” he said, giving Kakashi a pat on the back as he leaned forward in his chair, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

 

“I haven’t been sleeping too great, anyway,” he said, huffing a short laugh and getting himself up from his chair, letting out a long yawn as he did.

 

“Sakura?” Genma pressed, leaning against the porch banister and Kakashi sighed, nodding as he leaned an arm against the frame of the porch, looking out to the camp, “You could say that…” he murmured.

 

“You know, I still don’t think that was a good idea. For you to just let her go to town. She doesn’t even-“

 

“Genma, the last thing I need is a lecture about where I went wrong again,” Kakashi said, shooting his friend a glare, which Genma only reacted by turning his gaze back to camp.

 

“Besides,” Kakashi continued, kicking a rock off of the porch and bringing his arm down from the frame and stuffing his hands in his pockets, “Tsunade has been reporting back that she’s really prospering at the hospital. She’s in good hands there…” he trailed off, that last statement more for himself than anyone else.

 

Genma nodded, bringing his gaze back to Kakashi as he watched him carefully. Kakashi stared at his back as he bounded down the stairs, bringing his hand up and signaling for him to follow. He raised his brow, pushing off from where he had been leaning and stepped down.

 

“Come on. There’s something I want to talk with you about,” Genma said, leading them down to the lake, a curious look on Kakashi’s face as he followed his friend.

 

_“What the hell is THIS?” he heard Sakura ask, smirking slightly as he watched her jaw drop in awe, taking her first step into his condo._

_“Language, little one,” he tutted sarcastically and she stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to break into a sweat almost immediately. That little pink thing darting out of her mouth every so often would be the death of him one day._

_She looked around in amazement, heading to the kitchen first, hands tracing the marble counter tops. He watched as she marveled at the amenities, satisfied that she seemed so pleased, “Do you like it?” he asked and she practically snorted, looking to him and nodding enthusiastically as she toured the rest of the condo. She had disappeared down the hallway, most likely to find the master bed and bath. He chuckled to himself as he heard a squeal coming from the bathroom._

_With the help of Tsunade he had acquired this little investment ten years ago. After his father’s death he had come into a lot of money. Where he got it, he still did not know, but Kakashi never knew what to do with money. It always seemed like such a material thing to him. At camp, he had everything he needed, and it was more than enough for him. This condo was nothing more than a place for him or others to stay, since camp was about an hour outside of town._

_But now he had someone to really share it with. Someone important to him. Some special._

_He walked to the windows lining the front of the living room, looking out to a park that was situated in front of the complex. He observed the children playing, mothers and fathers watching closely along the perimeter. Part of him wanted that. A wife. A child. A family._

_A mate._

_He shook his head, feeling something strange permeating his mind. This had been happening more and more over the past two weeks. He would get a strange buzzing in his head and an odd voice would hum to him. He thought he was going crazy, but the voice was almost… comforting._

_Omega…_

_He heard the voice croon suddenly and his eyes widened, bringing a hand to his forehead and feeling hot and faint all of a sudden. Kakashi furrowed his brow in confusion, having never heard that before. Why on earth had it said that?_

 

Strange _..._

_But then the feeling washed away. Like a passing thought. The voice inside his head had disappeared and he was left with nothing but his own inner monologue. What he had been hearing… it wasn’t him. No… it was something else._

_Something dark. Something primal._

_He was roused out of his thoughts when he saw and heard Sakura’s bouncing from the corner of his periphery, a beaming smile on her face, “This place is amazing!” she squealed, hands clasped together as she pranced up to him. His nose caught a slight whiff of something as the air shifted in her presence, but he became distracted once she threw her arms around him._

_“Thank you, Kakashi…” she murmured into his chest and he smiled, resting his face into her shoulder and circling his arms around her._

_“It’s yours… all of it,” he said, feeling her shudder as his breath tickled her skin. She pulled back, looking into his eyes and he couldn’t help but be pulled in. She had an effect on him that no one else did. Paralyzed by her emerald eyes he could feel their bodies coming closer, her breasts snug against his chest and he could feel her ragged breath on his chin as she looked up at him, a hazy look in her eyes._

_“Sakura…” he murmured and she licked her lips, her gaze flickering to his. The gaze in her eyes shifted to that of longing, and he knew in his heart he felt the same._

_“I just… I need to know,” she whispered, bringing her lips closer to his and he remained frozen, unsure if he should stop her or let her continue. He decided to go with the latter, knowing later he would chastise himself to oblivion but in that moment, he would allow for himself to be happy._

_He let out a moan when their lips connected, them being just as soft and supple as he imagined. She tilted her head slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he tightened his hold around her waist. They moved together, deepening the kiss and getting the feel for each other that they had been craving for so long._

_It was the most intimate they had been. There was no panting, no lust, no inner monologue screaming that they shouldn’t_. _All was quiet as they enjoyed being in each other’s embrace, trying to savor the moment while they still could._

_He felt her tongue emerge from the confines of her lips, and he groaned when she swiped along his lower lip. He grinned against her mouth, allowing her access as their tongues danced. The taste of her was already so alluring. She tasted of strawberries and honey, and he wished he could spend all day exploring and tasting every inch of her._

_Just then he started to feel the push and pull in his psyche. The voice in the back of his head saying_ that’s enough _and he pulled back, slowly enough to not make it seem like it was forced. She opened her eyes, revealing her enticing emerald depths and he smiled, placing a small kiss on her nose before pulling away._

_“Now you know.”_

Kakashi and Genma stood on the dock, both sitting on their respective pillars as Kakashi stared out to the crystal-clear lake. A fish had jumped out of the water, the ripples it created becoming the focus of his attention as Genma stared at him, a slightly concern look on his face.

 

“What’s going on with you and Sakura?” the brunette asked, earning a shocked look from Kakashi as he slowly looked over to his friend, raising a brow at him at his sudden boldness.

 

“Hey, man,” Genma said, putting his hands up in defense, “I don’t know how else to ask than to just straight up ask it.”

 

Kakashi groaned, bringing a hand to his face and giving it a stiff rub. He let out an exasperated sigh, “How long have you known?”

 

“Since that one night you were pretty much humping in bed,” Genma said flatly and Kakashi looked at him, a mortified look on his face, “Yeah I heard that,” Genma continued, giving Kakashi an amused look.

 

Kakashi groaned, closing his eyes as he thought back to that day, when she had gone against the rules and strayed from the lake, finding her with a strange boy. He had been so furious, and then she had to come to his cabin and say things she shouldn't have. He wasn't any more innocent, but ever since that night, their relationship was nothing short of complicated.

 

“Perfect,” Kakashi said, letting his head fall back, “I thought you were still out with Shizune,” he said and Genma shook his head.

 

“Nope. Guess you didn’t notice the lump on the other bed.”

 

“So, you heard everything?”

 

“Mmm.”

 

“ _Fuck_ me,” Kakashi seethed, running an embarrassed hand through his hair, “so you knew? All these years?” he asked and Genma nodded his head.

 

“I mean, the both of you don’t make it too subtle,” he said with a wink and Kakashi scowled, “that little stunt you pulled a few weeks ago? Dragging that chick into the woods? Dude, come _on.”_

“I didn’t think anyone would notice,” Kakashi said, covering his face with his hands. He really hadn’t. But maybe he was just dense. Honestly, he had already forgotten about the girl and just assumed if any one _had_ noticed they had forgotten too.

 

But of course Sakura had to put her nose in it, creating a catalyst for the shit show they found themselves in now.

 

“So, I ask again,” he heard Genma ask and he slowly brought his gaze to him, “what’s going on with you two?”

 

Kakashi stared at him, unmoving. He honestly didn’t what was going on between them anymore. Either what they were doing was okay or it wasn’t. Their relationship was so schizophrenic he could barely make heads or tails of it. He couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t think. All he knew was there was something inside him that _craved_ her. _Wanted_ her. _Needed_ her just to fucking function. And now that she was gone, he felt this void in his chest that was near impossible to fill unless he was around her.

 

God, he sounded like such a pathetic piece of crap.

 

“I don’t know… I just don’t,” he said and Genma gave him a dissatisfied look. Kakashi scoffed.

 

“Well what do you want me to say? I’m in love with her even though she’s fourteen years my junior? I want her to be mine even though she’s technically my ward?” he asked and Genma remained still, taking in all he was saying.

 

“I feel this… pull towards her that I can’t explain. A fucking voice in my head seems to pop up whenever I’m around her, telling me to protect her, to care for her. It drives me fucking insane,” Kakashi said, running his hands through his hair in exasperation.

 

They had sat in silence for a few moments, Kakashi trying to mull over what he had just said while Genma remained still. He cleared his throat, standing and shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

“I don’t know what to say about all that other stuff, but it’s obvious you love her as more than you ward. You need to stop seeing her as that. When you do, I think things will become a lot clearer as to what you need from this,” he said simply, reaching out and giving Kakashi’s shoulder a squeeze before turning and walking back up the dock and to camp.

 

Kakashi let out a shuddering breath, the memories of that evening flooding his mind as he held his head in his hands. 

 

_They had spent the majority of that day exploring the town, him pointing out all of the amenities that were within walking distance. He insisted she do all of her errands during the day, not wanting her out during the evening hours. To his surprise, she agreed without argument, promising she wouldn’t be out late. He even went as far as offering for one of the members who worked at the hospital to escort her back home if it got too late, which she again had agreed with._

_It had been a wonderful day. He almost felt as if they had been a couple who had moved to a new town, spending the day exploring together. It was the most fun he had had in a long while. But the day came to a close, and it was almost time for him to take his leave. Making sure she was situated and everything was in order, he gave her a soft peck on her forehead before he had to leave her._

 

_"Call me, text me... whenever," he murmured against her forehead and she nodded._

 

_"Promise?" she asked and it was his turn to nod, bringing a hand to her shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze._

_He felt nervousness in the air as he turned around. It was weighing him down and his steps felt heavy as he made his way down the hallway._

_“Kakashi…” he heard her say, quiet and timid from the edge of the bed where she had been seated. He dared to turn around, eyes settling onto her nervous expression. What reason, he wasn’t sure. So much had happened and he wouldn’t blame her if she were just nervous about everything in general._

_She bit her lip and God, why she always had to do that he had no idea. It had such an effect on him and he found it hard to say no whenever she did. She brushed a piece of stray hair behind her ear and looked up at him._

_“Stay, please…” he heard her voice beckon and his heart stilled, breath hitching in his throat as he stared at her. She had an expectant look on her face, eyes pleading for him to stay with her. He didn’t know how to respond. It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable with the idea, it was that it was highly inappropriate. He knew what she meant. Intimacy. That’s what she wanted, and he wasn’t sure he could give her that. It was far too much than they should be doing, even though they had been through much worse._

_Kakashi sighed, dropping his shoulders in another defeat as he nodded his head, making his way over to her. He just couldn't say no. Not tonight. He needed her, and she needed him._

_She looked up to meet his gaze, a slight heat in her eyes as he stepped in front of her, looking down and taking her in. He wasn’t sure how to react when she looked at him through her lashes, hands slowly encroaching up his legs and circling his abdomen. The sensation made him close his eyes and he cursed himself for being so damn weak for this girl. He had fought it time and time again, doing everything he could to resist the temptation but he just couldn’t._

_He loved her. Damn it to hell but he did._

_“Fuck, baby…” he groaned as she lifted his shirt, pressing her soft lips to his abdomen and making him shudder against her. A shiver ran down his spine as she ran her tongue along the hem of his pants, eyes rolling to the back of his head._

_He still had some control and knew they couldn’t go all the way, maybe not ever, so he grabbed her by the back of her hair, gently pulling her away from him and she silently pouted._

_“Just… we can’t do that, Sakura… we can’t” he said, panting as he stared and she paused, looking down in thought but then nodded her head, resuming her deft hand movements and unfastening the button to his pants._

_His breath hitched once again as she delved her hand into his boxers, finding no hesitation on her end as she grasped his length once again, earning a long and low groan from him. He hadn’t felt her hands on him since that one day a week prior. She had been so sure of herself, so smooth, so confident…_

_The same confidence he saw this evening. He let out a shuddered gasp as she started working his length, finding she was already quite good at it. It made the Alpha in him snarl, rearing its possessive head as thoughts of her doing this to anyone else filled his psyche._

Omega _… it crooned again and he shook his head, ridding the confusing voice out of his mind._

_He didn't need to pay any attention to that. What he_ needed _was to focus on the evening ahead, the last night he may spend with this precious woman._

 

* * *

 

 Careful, Sakura. Your Omega is showing.

 


	7. yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage has been set...

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

Working at the hospital ended up being _nothing_ like Sakura expected.

 

It hadn’t been a week and Sakura was already underwhelmed. Her job at the camp was much more exciting, assisting Tsunade with some pretty gruesome injuries due to the wolves getting a little too rambunctious or late nights tending to wounds caused by enemy packs. Those were more rare, but still offered some of the best skills to add to her repertouire as well as amazing memories with one of her favorite pack members. 

 

Speaking of Tsunade, she  _much_ preferred the female Alpha to her current supervisor. Here she just felt unwanted and like her skills were being overlooked. She had been stuffed in this box of a lab testing  _urine_ samples for fuck's sake. 

 

And she missed Kakashi. _God,_ she missed him more than anything. She would call and text anytime she could, but being away from him had taken its toll on her. She hadn’t realized how dependent she had grown to be towards him, and the realization upset her slightly. The love that she felt for Kakashi was overwhelming, but she wished she could at least function without him. Their relationship, though the most important thing to her, needed to be put on the back burner. At least for now.

 

But speaking of their relationship…

 

Sakura couldn't make heads or tails on where they stood. They have reached a point in their bizarre relationship where things have turned… intimate. Kakashi always stopped them before they could actually have sex, much to Sakura's chagrin. She figured she'd take what she could get, the fact that Kakashi allowed for things to get  _this_ far already being a huge step forward in her book.

 

A relationship with Kakashi was all she ever wanted. She had no desire to be with anyone else or even entertain the thought of broadening her horizons. Kakashi had always been at the end of hers, and she finally felt like she was beginning to reach it.

 

Sakura sighed as she sat at her station, microscope perched in front of her as she rest her chin in her hand, watching aimlessly at the wall of glass that separated her from the rest of the hospital. She blew a stray strand of hair out of her face as she watched the patients and her colleagues stroll by. Motivation to do _anything_ was beside her as she had become increasingly overwhelmed that day by the amount of _urine_ samples she had to get through.

 

She winced upon hearing the door to the lab open and _sincerely_ hoped it wasn’t her supervisor informing her she was behind _again._ With a huff she straightened in her chair and looked over to the patient’s samples to begin her work again, but hovered over one of the tubes when she felt an odd shift in the air.

 

The sensation she was feeling was strange. It felt as if she weren’t in complete control. Her forehead broke out into a sweat and her neck throbbed slightly. She brought a hand to the spot and rubbed it, trying to relieve the itch she was feeling. Her nose took control as she started sniffing the air, picking up notes of pine, whiskey and a sort of musk you would only smell on a man.

 

It smelled… _wonderful._

 

_Alpha…_

 

Sakura shook her head, the odd humming she had been hearing on and off rearing its head again as she slowly turned in her chair to find a young man standing by the door. He was wearing a lab coat, same as she, though he looked as if he had been working there longer than she had, given what she assumed to be his name that was embroidered on the coat. Sakura's gaze lifted higher and her eyes widened at what she saw.

 

The man was attractive indeed. Tall, dark, and _very_ handsome. Though he wasn't Kakashi, she couldn't deny the slight hitch in her breath upon seeing this man. He had dark onyx eyes and dark hair, styled a bit too much for her liking but the smirk on his face made her blush under his gaze.

 

She couldn't help but think that there was something very _familiar_ about this man.

 

The curious spot on her neck began to throb slightly, but not in a painful way. She couldn't quite explain it, but she almost felt the urge to tell this mystery man to take care of it in some way. 

 

_Okay, Sakura. You’re officially going insane. Introduce yourself!_

 

Sakura coughed, trying to make up for the awkward silence made by her as she stumbled out of her chair, smoothing out the skirt of her dress as she stood, “Um, h-hello.”

 

“Hello,” mystery man responded, voice low but soothing as a grin overtook his face, “I’m so sorry to intrude. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I’m the head of lab research at the hospital,” he said and Sakura's eyes widened, suddenly wondering if he had come to scrutinize her work.

 

“O-Oh! Um, well, I'm still working on getting these done… I'm sorry if I'm a little behind,” she said and flinched when she heard his low chuckle. She felt another shift in the air as he slowly stalked towards her, a dark look in his gaze that confused her.

 

“No worries, Sakura,” he began, standing before her and stuffing his hands in his pants pockets, “ _I_ should be the one apologizing for waiting so long to introduce myself to the newest addition to our team,” he finished, flashing her a charming grin that made her cheeks heat up.

 

“No worries!” she squeaked, mentally shaking her head for repeating the phrase he had just used and shut her eyes, shaking herself out of her awkward state.

 

“Um… I should probably get back to this-“

 

“I’d like for us to get to know one another, if that's alright?” he asked and she gave him a surprised look, nodding her head slowly.

 

“Okay…”

 

“Do you live in town, Sakura?” he asked, making himself comfortable by sitting in the chair next to hers. She furrowed her brow, watching him intently but nodded her head and smiled.

 

“Mmhmm. I live maybe a few blocks away? I just walk here,” she said and watched as he perked up at that statement.

 

“You walk? You know it can get quite dangerous at night,” he said, voice oddly low as he set another dark gaze on her.

 

“O-Oh, well…” she began, biting her lip and smoothing out her skirt, “I try not to leave too late to avoid that.”

 

Sasuke nodded his head thoughtfully at that, watching her carefully to the point she started feeling slightly uncomfortable. She coughed slightly, shifting in her seat as she stretched out her neck, that underlying tension still present.

 

“Is it hot in here?” she asked, not quite sure of what she was even saying as she rubbed her neck. The tension was starting to get uncomfortable, the heat in her belly making itself evident as she heard Sasuke grumble about the temperature being fine. She closed her eyes and let out a labored breath, now feeling extremely hot and restless.  When she opened her eyes she brought her gaze back to Sasuke and immediately gasped, jumping from her chair and stumbling back on the floor.

 

Yellow.

 

All she could see was yellow. His piercing yellow eyes that flickered to her neck. Eyes that looked crazed at her cowering on the floor. Eyes that looked about ready to do  _anything_ to her.

 

But like a fleeting shadow they had disappeared. Almost as if she imagined it and she was now looking into his completely normal onyx eyes, a concerned look on his face as he knelt down in from of her, offering her his hand.

 

“Are you alright? Took a bit if a tumble there,” he said, giving her a reassuring look as she gave him a look of utter confusion.

 

_Did I just have an aneurism?_

 

At the risk of looking like a total idiot Sakura let out a short and crazed laugh, waving her hand in the air and shaking her head.

 

“Yeah, totally. Sorry. Just thought I saw something and I freaked. I'm sort of jumpy like that... " she said, taking the hand he had offered her and allowing for him to help her up.

 

“Um… I think I'm going to head out early? If that's okay?” Sakura asked, not exactly waiting for a response as she grabbed her things from the cubby underneath her lab station. She needed to see Kakashi. She needed to see him _now._

 

“Oh, sure. Definitely. Just be careful,” Sasuke said, watching as she scrambled around and tripped towards the door, wrenching the door open before turning back to mystery man.

 

“Uh... it was nice meeting you,” she stammered, immediately leaving the room and fleeing down the hall. Frantically, she dug through her purse to grab her phone. She needed to call Kakashi. She needed to explain to him what she saw. 

 

**********

 

Kakashi's grip on the steering wheel was so tight he thought he might break it. 

 

If a hole wasn't burned through the windshield by his menacing gaze first...

 

The call he had received from Sakura sent his mind reeling, but he couldn't think about it now. He couldn't think about the fact that she had potentially come in contact with another  _werewolf._ Even more unsettling, a werewolf he didn't recognize upon her description of him. He gripped the steering wheel harder with the knowledge that this man could be an Alpha. Kakashi rolled his neck in agitation, ridding his wolf away as it threatened to snarl and sneer at the thought. 

 

Sakura belonged to  _him,_ just as he belonged to her. Ward or not, he would die at the stake before anyone got between  _either_ of them. 

 

Her soul was his. 

 

Her mind was his. 

 

Her body was _his_. 

 

This possessiveness he felt was unhealthy, he was aware, but the pull he felt towards her was unlike anything he had ever experienced. No matter how hard or how many times he told himself no, he only fell harder when she would entice him to say yes. And  _God,_ when he would say yes...

 

Kakashi shook his head and squinted, trying to keep his eyes on the road and remain focused as he drove at a breakneck speed. He would look left and right every so often for any cops, knowing full well he would go straight to jail for the speed he was going. One hour was too long to leave her alone, and if he wanted to get to her as quickly as possible, he needed to shave off as much time as he could.

 

Town was now in his sights and he could  _feel_ his Alpha humming once again, singing its confusing song and beckoning for something Kakashi had yet to figure out. He craned his neck, wincing upon feeling the familiar itch that seemed to always appear whenever he was around Sakura.

 

Just the thought of seeing her sent his mind in a haze, finding the need to set his focus on navigating annoyingly difficult as he could feel his wolf emerging the closer he got to his condo. Heart beating through his chest, he did his best to calm himself as well as his wolf before seeing Sakura, knowing things could go south if he allowed it to take over. 

 

Pulling into a parking spot, an ominous shiver ran up his spine as he grabbed the keys and turned the car off. He didn't even have time to process what he was feeling before he felt the familiar feeling of his hair standing on his neck as well as his body straightening, enlarging himself in any way he could. The Alpha in him snarled as he wrenched the door open, exiting the car and slamming it shut. He sniffed the cool night air, growling as he picked up essences of his pup. 

 

Rushing spring water. 

 

Freshly bloomed flowers. 

 

But it was muddled. It had been mixed into a cocktail of flavors that made her scent unpleasant and the Alpha in him rose to fruition, the indication of her wonderful scent being sundered causing it to rear its possessive head. 

 

Kakashi approached the door to the building, pausing as he glanced at his reflection in the glass. Nostrils; flared. Body; tall. Muscles; taught. 

 

Eyes; yellow.

 

**********

 

A fog had set in. An intense, thick and unfamiliar fog.

 

Sakura felt uneasy as she sat on her blue loveseat, waiting for Kakashi to arrive. When she had explained to him what happened she could almost _feel_ his anger on the other side. His dark tone made her wince but she could still tell he was worried.

 

To a normal person, her encounter would mean absolutely nothing. She had short- circuited and seen nothing out of the ordinary.

 

Except she did. She did see something extremely _un- ordinary._

 

His eyes were _yellow_. And that could only mean one thing. When she had told Kakashi she could had sworn she heard a snarl on the other end, his wolf rearing its possessive head for its pup. She would be lying to herself if she weren't slightly worried for his impending arrival. He was obviously upset and incredibly worried for her and the situation.

 

She wrapped her arms around herself, that voice rhythmically humming in her head once again. Head falling back against the cushions she closed her eyes, trying to focus on what it seemed like her body was trying to tell her. The humming had been increasing in its frequency ever since she had arrived in Konoha. She couldn't exactly explain what it was, thus couldn't exactly explain it to Kakashi.

 

 _Alpha_ …

 

_Alpha will take care of you…_

 

She bit her lip as a heat swirled in her belly, her sex now throbbing as the voice continued to thrum in her mind. Her head reeled as thoughts drifted back to the hospital and that _man._ He had exuded such power and control and she could do nothing but babble like a child and give in to that _damn_ voice in her mind. It made her sick.

 

It terrified her.

 

She shivered as she felt a familiar presence outside her door. A nervous itch made its way to her spine as she felt agitation and frustration permeate the air. And it wasn't from her.

 

She shot up from her seat and gasped as her door was thrown wide open, almost being ripped from the hinges as the Alpha on the other side stood tall with a menacing look on his face. Sakura cowered under his penetrating gaze as he slammed the door shut behind him, stalking towards her and she yelped as he backed her into a nearby wall.

 

Kakashi immediately grabbed both of her arms and pinned them above her head, trapping her legs with his lower half. She whimpered as he immediately latched himself on to her, sniffing and scenting every inch of her as she remained powerless to do anything.

 

“You smell, _vile,_ ” he seethed, teeth barred and eyes yellow as he glared into her very  _soul_ . She had no idea what he meant. She smelled? _Bad_? Shaking her head frantically she tried to form a coherent sentence but he silenced her, a growl emitting from deep in his chest as he sniffed at her neck intently, somewhat interested in a particular spot.

 

“K-Kakashi…?” she asked hesitantly, heart thrumming in her chest as he darted his tongue out to her neck, immediately buckling against her and losing himself. She let out a loud moan at the feeling of his hardened cock jutting against her thigh. Feeling his tongue against that spot on her neck as well as his hardness rubbing against her sent her mind reeling.

 

“What is this…?” he asked softly, more to himself than to her and her breath hitched as he swiftly grabbed her thigh, swinging it around his waist as he started grinding into her, attacking her neck as he did so. Control seemed to go out the window as he mercilessly ground into her, unaware of her completely confused state as the animal in him took over.

 

When she felt his hands let up from its hold she slithered them down, angling her head away as she let him lick and bite at her neck more affectively. Something inside her slowly started taking over as she felt a hand slide up his side, making its way up to his head and grabbing a fistful of hair.

 

“That smell…” he growled, kissing along her jaw and making her sigh, “I almost ripped that fucking door off its hinges,” he continued and she whimpered, getting lost in his steady rocking as he kissed all around her face.

 

“You should only smell like _me_ ,” he bit out, lifting her off the wall and grabbing her other thigh. He slammed her back and she bit her lip, that voice humming in her mind again.

 

_Please your Alpha._

 

Sakura felt one of his hands working between the two of them to yank her shirt open and reveal her chest. The growl that emitted from his chest sent shivers down her spine as he latched onto her mounds, sucking and lapping at her skin as he continued to grind himself into her. A purr left her lips as he yanked one of the cups of her bra down, revealing her rosy nipple and cooed as she felt his tongue engulf her hardened bud.

 

“I'm sorry,” she said breathlessly, looking down at him as he popped off her nipple, kissing up her sternum and bringing his gaze to hers, yellow still penetrating their stare. She was unsure of what she was even sorry for. For smelling like someone else? How could he even tell she smelled like someone else? The mystery man who approached her at the hospital didn't _smell._ At least not to her. In fact, she remembered him smelling quite good. He had a musk that most men possessed. That same pine that she had noticed in Kakashi…

 

 _Fuck,_ Kakashi.

 

Sakura whimpered as he latched onto her neck once again, moaning so loud she was concerned her neighbors would hear. The spot he was paying special attention to was sending her mind in a haze.

 

“Don't stop. Kakashi. That spot…” she babbled, unsure of what she was saying but she heard Kakashi hum against her.

 

“I know,” he said, methodically licking around the rubbery tissue and she almost _cried out_ when he started to suckle at it. She grabbed him by the hair, wrenching him off and bringing his gaze to hers, searching his yellow eyes for what this confusing connection between them was.

 

She felt her eyes flicker and he slowed his movements to a stop, watching her intently and she felt something overtake her. Something primal. Something animalistic. She felt an overwhelming desire to _leer_ at him as she felt a low growl emit from deep within her.

 

A hitch of his breath broke her out of her spell and she pulled back, eyes widening at his look of surprise. Kakashi pulled away from her in an instant, as if her skin burned him and he fell back onto the floor, staring and mouth agape as she remained glued to the wall.

 

“Y-Your eyes…” she heard him stammer and she slowly looked to him, an unexpected terror setting in as she shifted her gaze to the sliding glass door. With one glance back at Kakashi she peeled herself from the wall, carrying herself to the wall of glass. Hands shaking, she reached out and touched it, letting out a shaky breath as she studied her reflection. Pink hair that sparkled in the moonlight, skin as white as snow, but her eyes… the eyes that swam in a sea of emerald,

 

Were a piercing yellow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting somewhere ;) Apologies for the shorter chapter. It's more of a transition and meant to set the stage. 
> 
> So, will Sakura present as an Omega or turn into a werewolf first?


	8. omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura's Omega emerges.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

Everything hurt.

 

Sakura howled in the backseat of the car, clutching and scratching at her abdomen for any kind of relief. Her mind was in a haze as she stared directly in front of her. The lamps that lined the street sped by in a blur. From what little she could see, the car was going way past the speed any driver should be going in a residential neighborhood.

 

Another pain ripped though her body and she screamed. Tension built all around her and she could smell Kakashi's scent spiking all around her. She let out a whimper as she reached forward, trying to grasp for what she assumed to be Kakashi's arm. She felt him immediately reach back and grab for her.

 

He hissed when he touched her arm, almost recoiling at the contact, “Fuck, you’re on fire,” he exclaimed, voice thick with concern.

 

Sakura let out a strangled cry when his arm left hers, “Kakashi, please…”

 

She wasn’t sure what she was begging for but all she could hear him say was “I'm so sorry” over and over. Grasping at her stomach once more she did her best to lift herself up, finding she needed air. Now.

 

“Sakura! Lay back down,” she heard him say and she let out a soft cry. Something in her felt the innate need to give in to his instruction, almost as if he had given her a command to follow. Lying back down on the cushions of the seat did little to relieve the immense pain she was in but she found herself helpless to deny him.

 

His Alpha had taken control and she could feel the authoritative presence throughout the interior of the car. She whimpered as she coiled into herself. The car had picked up speed and Sakura could tell they were no longer in the city. She tried to work through the pain as they entered the foothills, car winding and turning as they ascended into the forest.

 

Another pain rippled through her and she let out an unearthly scream, as if she had been mangled or marred.

 

“Fuck it!” she heard Kakashi snarl and she shivered as she felt him pull over to the side of the street. She felt the driver side door open as Kakashi exited the car. He opened her door and wrenched her out of the backseat, carrying her out as if she weighed nothing. She had no idea where they were and the only light illuminating the entire forest was the moon; high in the night sky.

 

“Kakashi…” she groaned as he carried her deeper into the forest.

 

“I know, baby, I know.”

 

Right then a pain so excruciating she bore down on Kakashi's shoulder ripped through her. He howled into the night, her bite creating a mark in his skin. The coppery taste of his blood sent her mind in a pleasurable haze that she had trouble understanding. It was as if the taste of his skin and blood was easing the intensity of the pain.

 

Kakashi collapsed and lowered her onto the forest floor, crawling on top of her and taking her face in his hands, “Sakura, I need you to listen to me,” he murmured, rubbing his face against hers and she hummed softly as the action ebbed the pain somewhat.

 

“You’re turning,” he gasped into her neck and she howled through another wave of pain, “You’re turning and I know it hurts but I'm here. I'm here and I'm _never_ letting you go,” he declared, running a hand through her hair as he lifted his head to look at her.

 

Sakura screamed in pain once again, arching her back off the forest floor, “It hurts,” she sobbed, tears streaming down her face. It hurt _everywhere._ Her body _burned._ It ached for a relief that she couldn't quite understand.

 

_Alpha…_

 

“Where does it hurt? Baby, tell me where.”

 

_Let Alpha take care of you…_

 

Sakura immediately flew her hands down to her abdomen, pulling at her skirt and whimpering. She scratched at the offending fabric as Kakashi gave a quizzical look at her actions. Sakura bit back a groan as that _voice_ penetrated her mind once again.

 

_Alpha is here…_

 

“Kakashi…”

 

_Alpha wants to take care of you…_

 

“Kakashi please.”

 

_Be a good little Omega…_

 

“STOP IT! JUST STOP!” Sakura screamed and Kakashi jumped, looking at her with a frightened stare. Sakura held her head in her hands, sobbing as the voice kept bombarding her with commands and declarations.

 

Just as Sakura was trying to deal with the onslaught of verbal assault from her inner monologue, the spot on her neck started to itch and sting unbearably. Sakura hissed and brought a hand to cover it. Rubbing only seemed to agitate it more and she yelped at the friction she was causing.

 

She opened her eyes slightly, realizing she hadn’t heard a thing from Kakashi and opened to see him staring intently at her hand. Slowly, she removed it and gasped once a crazed look flashed in his eyes. He looked barely put together, slowly losing control as he shook above her. Without any warning, he lunged for her neck and attached his mouth to the now prominent gland.

 

A loud moan escaped Sakura's lips as he sucked fervently, almost snarling as he did so, “Don't stop. Kakashi, don't stop,” she begged, already feeling the pain in her abdomen slowly bleed away. It wasn't completely gone, not by a long shot, but it was at least bearable.

 

She hummed as he licked and sucked, grabbing one of her thighs and slinging it over his hip. He hissed as he touched her, “You’re burning,” he hummed into her neck and she shifted uncomfortably.

 

“Off,” she commanded, bringing her hands to the hem of her shirt and wrenching it off of her. Her clothes were completely drenched in sweat and only then when her mind had slightly cleared had she realized her panties were completely soaked as well.

 

It was then that she also realized the ache in her abdomen was spreading lower, creating a fire that went straight to her heat. She felt her cunt clench, begging to be filled by _something_ before she lost her mind.

 

Sakura pressed up into Kakashi, who was still completely content with sucking and lapping at her neck. She grabbed one of his hands and guided him down to her lower half, urging him to bring her the relief she needed, “Kakashi, please…”

 

He let out a low growl, ripping her panties off and throwing them to the side, “Tell me. Tell me what you need.”

 

“I need you to touch me. Fuck, it hurts so bad I need you to touch me.”

 

And with that he brushed a finger along her slit, groaning into her neck at how _wet_ she was. A gush left her dripping heat as he pushed two fingers inside her. She had already been slightly stretched by him from their nights together, but this was on a whole other level. It was as if she sucked him in, all but willing to open herself even more.

 

Kakashi groaned as he lowered himself onto her neck once more, brushing his nose against her tenderly, “So hot for me…” he murmured, “So wet… so _tight.”_

 

Sakura bit her lip and shuddered against him as he fucked her with his fingers. Breath hot against her shoulder, she heard him groan into her with every push of his fingers. With every push she would suck him right back in, creating a gush of wetness around his fingers.

 

“Kakashi… more, please,” she begged, bucking into him and palming at his achingly hard length.

 

He froze above her, stilling his movements and she whined as she circled her hips into him. Kakashi growled as he placed a hand on her hips, “Sakura, no. You've never-“

 

She let out a strangled sob as she grabbed at the hem of his pants, “Kakashi please,” she begged, tears streaming down her face as her stomach coiled. She knew what she needed. She knew how to make the pain go away. She didn't know how she knew but she knew she needed _him._ She needed him inside _her._

 

 _“Alpha…”_ she hummed at the sudden realization and she saw his head snap up. The glistening gland on her neck sang as the black of his eyes turned yellow. The sound of his designation leaving her lips must had ignited something within him.

 

Kakahi's hesitation was gone, and his Alpha had emerged.

 

With a snarl, he hiked up her skirt and allowed her to make work of his pants at the same time. She unfastened his belt, yanking it through the loops and tossing it to the side before unzipping them. Licking her lips, she could already see the strain of his length against his pants.

 

 _Omega needs your knot, Alpha…_ the voice crooned and Sakura moaned, low and primal. She had no idea what any of this monologue meant but it was _doing_ things to her. With a growl she grabbed at his hips, aggressively pulling the thickness of his straining cock onto her exposed heat.

 

The Alpha hissed, grabbing Sakura by the hip and creating a slow but powerful grind. She bounced aggressively with every cant of his hips and he snarled, bringing his mouth back down to her gland, lost in its mysterious pull once more.

 

Sakura looked up and out into the night, the stars and moon all shining down on them as they rutted against one another on the forest floor. For the first time since they had left the condo, she felt no pain. The unbearable pain was now replaced with an unbearable ache deep in her belly as she felt Kakashi’s cock rubbing against her in _just_ the right spot.

 

But she knew it wasn't enough. What they had been doing. What he had been _avoiding._ It would never be enough. She knew as well as he that they couldn't run from it anymore.

 

Sakura reached her hand down once more, feeling for the top of his pants as he continued to make work of her neck, “Alpha…” she crooned, commanding him with the hum of her voice as he removed himself, swiftly peeling off _all_ of his clothing and standing before her. Naked.

 

Breath stilled, Sakura brought herself to a kneel. She tried her best to keep her focus on his face but couldn't help her eyes roaming all over his impeccable body. He lowered and sat himself on his haunches. She could see him observing her steadily, as if waiting for instruction. A small smile formed on her face as she shifted closer to him. She climbed over him and took a steeling breath as she positioned herself on top of his length.

 

The feel of her core above him must had snapped him back to reality because she felt his hands grab her hips with a death grip, “Sakura,” he breathed, voice thick with apprehension as he watched her with great concern.

 

_Please your Alpha…_

 

Sakura ignored Kakashi's plea, steadying herself and returning his look with a confident stare. Never leaving his gaze, she circled her heat over his tip and he immediately squeezed his eyes shut. He let out a labored breath, bringing his forehead to her shoulder and breathing heavily as she continued circling.

 

“I don't want to hurt you.”

 

The statement had Sakura shaking her head with great intensity. She pulled his head back, forcing him to look at her emerald depths. There were a mixture of emotions in his black stare as he watched her with lust and concern. She smoothed his hair and brought her lips to his, pouring all emotion into it as she slowly… _very_ slowly sunk down on to his length.

 

No resistance. No friction. No pain.

 

Sakura enveloped him with ease, her impossible wetness making his entrance all the easier. Kakashi moaned low against her mouth and she swallowed it up eagerly. His tongue pushed inside and their kissed turned into anything but innocent. Teeth barred and mouths hot, their tongues danced and explored every part of one another. The feel of him finally inside was unlike anything she had imagined. It was _better. So much better._

 

“Don't be gentle,” she commanded, “Fuck me like the Alpha you are.”

 

Something in Kakashi changed as his eyes shift once more. He growled long and low as he grabbed her hips and slammed her back down onto him. She shot her head up, screaming loud into the expanse of the forest as he lifted her with ease, “You want your Alpha to fuck you, little one?” he goaded, teeth barred and eyes piercing.

 

“Yes yes yes…” she chanted as she slowly bounced up and down, the guide of his hands on hers sending her to a far away place.  

 

Kakashi scrunched his brow, focusing on his movements and she bit her lip, feeling him fill her over and over, “So good… such a good girl,” she heard him murmur and she moaned at his praise.

 

“Alpha- your knot. I need your knot,” she babbled and he snarled, grasping her hips and pushing them both back down onto the forest floor. Grabbing both of her legs, he threw them over his hips. She immediately locked her ankles behind him.

 

“Good girl,” he praised, bucking into her once more and she arched her back at the new position. Alpha completely in control, Kakashi drove into her with reckless abandon and with only one thing on their minds. Sakura could feel it then, with every drive of his hips and feel of his cock buried deep inside her. That white _hot_ pressure that threatened to spill over every time he thrust into her.  Sakura felt herself start to shake, grabbing his shoulders to steady herself as she felt the coil tightening.

 

“Alpha!” she pleaded, bringing her gaze to his as he rutted into her. She could feel him twitching deep within her as the tension threatened to snap any second.

 

Kakashi groaned, picking up his pace and they felt a swelling from in between them as he began locking onto her. His eyes widened and she watched as he let out a labored breath, spilling into her as her walls contacted violently around him.

 

His knot had completely locked onto her and with an intense energy they both looked at one another. The completely new sensation seemed to throw Kakashi. His eyes, though still yellow, were full of amazement and disbelief. As if he had just been hit with a realization he had been denying. 

 

“ _Omega.”_ he choked.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I sort of wanted to explain a few things. Mainly, why I decided to go in this direction and not have her transform into a wolf before an Omega.
> 
> I was very against her presenting as an Omega first. I didn't want to feel like things were moving too quickly but then I realized, it's actually going to make things much more complicated. Now that they've done it and she's presented, they know that she will turn into a wolf. It's just a matter of when. And now that she's an Omega, she's not going to understand what she feels when she's around Kakashi and Sasuke, thus, DRAMA. 
> 
> Don't worry, it's still going to be awhile before they mate because Sakura is going to be CONFUSED with how she feels, and keep in mind the camp has little knowledge about Omegas. Her and Kakashi are going off instinct completely. 
> 
> Anyway, just wanted to include my thought process behind this chapter. There was definitely a mix between ppl wanting her to present or turn first. I'm looking forward to your reactions from this chapter :)


	9. protect(her)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is given a new role.

__

 

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

 

_"Harder… oh, Alpha, harder!"_

 

 _"Shhh, little one. I've got you._ Fuck _, I've got you."_

 

_"So good. Oh my God, don't stop."_

 

 _"Never._ Never _."_

 

Sweat permeated the both of them as his body slid against hers. Kakashi had both of his hands on her ass as he pounded into her heat, her slick completely drenching both of their legs. His face was buried in her neck as he sucked on her gland, getting drunk on the squeeze of her cunt and shrills from the overwhelming sensations being caused by both of them.

 

 _God,_ he couldn't wrap his head around what had happened. She was an Omega. His perfect, radiant, wonderful and smart girl was an Omega. The elusive and mysterious _Omega_. 

 

And she was _all his._

 

After the consummation of her presentation in the woods they had returned to the car, completely delirious and drunk off of one another. Kakashi drove as fast and as safely as he could whilst Sakura palmed his cock from the passenger seat. They only had sex once and he already turned her into a sex crazed feind. 

 

He didn't even stop her. 

  


Kakashi was sure he'd feel the guilt later but he honestly didn't even feel _himself_ . Something had taken over his psyche as all thoughts were consumed by Sakura and getting back to camp as quickly as possible. He _had_ to be inside her again. The warm up she had given him did little to aid in preventing him from pulling the car over once more to drag her straight onto his lap. 

 

Kakashi felt her shudder against him as he braced her against the door to his cabin. The sound of their skin slapping together only spurred him on, slamming his length deeper into her dripping heat. 

 

Sakura's hands were grabbing at his hair and holding him in place as he lapped at her pulsing gland, " _Alpha._ My Alpha…" 

 

He ripped himself from her neck, bringing his gaze to hers as she returned his intense stare, "Yes, my little one," he breathed against her lips, "I'm yours." 

 

She threw her head back and he let out a low groan, pulsing around him. Kakashi licked and nipped at her jawline. He loved tasting the salt from the thin sheet of sweat shimmering along the entirety of her body. The pulsing around his cock was beginning to become more intense and he pulled away from her jaw, "I can't believe you're mine. My little one. My Omega." 

 

Sakura let out a breathy moan as she bit her lip and nodded her head, " _Yes._ Yours. All yours." 

 

He picked up the pace, slamming into her with a new fervor as she arched her back off the wall, "Oh my God!" 

 

A sneer formed across his face as he kissed up and down her jaw. The suction from her tight heat was driving both of them up the wall. He could barely keep her quiet anymore. It wasn't that uncommon to hear the occasional romps throughout camp, but this was something different all together. 

 

It was the most primal he ever felt out of his many sexual experiences. It was the most _Alpha_ he ever felt. They clawed and nipped at one another. They emitted sounds he didn't know he was capable of. They snarled and growled, doing everything they could to get as close and as _deep_ as possible. 

 

Kakashi began to feel his knot swelling between them and began fucking her like his life depended on it. He removed a hand from her ass and braced it against the door, leaning his forehead against her shoulder. Her moans and shrills were driving him insane and he latched onto her gland once more, sending him into a frenzy as could do nothing but ruthlessly rut into her. 

 

A low growl emitted from deep within him as he felt something possessive and primal take over his psyche, "I'm going to fuck you until you're filled to the brim, little one. This cunt is _mine._ This body is _mine_ and you are _mine._ Say it. Go on and say it, little Omega." 

 

Sakura practically screamed as her heat clenched around him, walls fluttering and sending her into orgasmic bliss, "Mmmph, yes! Yours! I'm yours! Only yours…" 

 

Kakashi let out a hiss as he came, knot swelling and locking onto her as he spurt his seed deep in her womb, "Perfect. So fucking perfect," he murmured as he held her against the door. She shuddered  as the last few waves of her orgasm washed through her, leaning her head back and steadying her breath. 

 

They remained like that for a few moments. Kakashi kept his forehead resting on her shoulder as they stood, waiting for his knot to let up. 

 

"Um, do you know how long it usually lasts?" he heard her ask, voice soft and curious.

 

He shook his head, "I've never…" 

 

"Right." 

 

He felt Sakura loosen her hold on his hair, using a hand to run her fingers through the silver locks. A sigh escaped his lips at the gentleness of her touch. 

 

"It's sort of strange…" he heard her murmur, "But a good strange? It feels like- like you and I are one. Oh, I don't know. That sounds ridiculous doesn't it?" 

 

Kakashi chuckled. He could tell she was nervous. He was nervous too, if he were honest, "It's not ridiculous. But it is strange."

 

After a few minutes his knot did let up and he carried her over to his bed. They lay on top of the blankets, already too hot as they tried their best to cool down despite the heat of summer. Sakura rested her head against his chest, the cool from their sweat helping cool their bodies. 

 

The only sounds that could be heard were the chirping of crickets and buzz of other insects filling the night. Kakashi stared out the window above the bed, moon full and bright as it cast its glare into the cabin. Its shine glimmered on his Omega's pale and pristine skin and it was then that Kakashi realized, 

 

Sakura was an Omega. And if Sakura were an Omega… well, her days as a normal human were numbered. 

 

Come morning, he would speak to Tsunade. But for now? Now, he would enjoy this quiet evening with his Sakura. 

 

His Omega.

 

* * *

 

"She's _what?!_ "

 

Kakashi winced, watching the angry blonde as she paced up and down her cabin. She nursed a flask to her chest as her eyes shifted in a manic fashion. 

 

Her reaction hadn't exactly surprised him. Though, as a rare female Alpha such as herself, he wasn't exactly expecting the sudden _shrill_ in her voice. He opted for a shrug, "You heard me." 

 

"Yeah, I heard you. I just wasn't exactly expecting to have an aneurysm so early in the morning." 

 

"I wouldn't wish that on you." 

 

"Kakashi," she breathed, briefly stopping her manic pacing as she approached him, "You're telling me Sakura is an _Omega_?" 

 

His nostrils flared slightly as he shot her a nervous glance. A nod of his head sent her pacing again and taking a swig from her flask, "I don't understand this." 

 

He leaned against a nearby wall, casting his gaze to the ground, "There's not a whole lot to go off of. Though she seemed… off these past few weeks. I don't know how to describe it. It's like there's a different… air to her now. She smells different. Carries herself differently. God, that sounds completely insane. But that comes with the territory, no? Her Omega pheromones. That's what I was sensing all this time."

 

Tsunade watched him thoughtfully, "There's got to be something…" 

 

"Tsunade, if she's an Omega then she's a werewolf. It's as simple as that. Do we really need an explanation?" 

 

He ran a tense and shaky hand through his hair, not knowing why he asked that. An explanation would be nice, sure. But now that she was an Omega the promise of her turning was guaranteed. It's what they had been waiting for. What would have been easier. So did they really need an explanation?

 

Despite that, the whole situation made him uneasy. He hadn't stopped sweating since he had arrived at his condo the previous night, "Maybe that bite _was_ from a wolf," he surmised. 

 

"But that still doesn't explain the late presentation. Late presentations only occur when…" 

 

She paused, causing Kakashi to pick up his head. A curious look permeated his face as he watched the blonde, whose eyes slowly grew as big as saucers, "Tsunade…?" 

 

The blonde Alpha took a seat at her desk while Kakashi remained standing. She took a deep breath as she set her flask down. A shiver ran down his spine, not liking the sudden sinister tone that had settled between them. 

 

"Kakashi… humans rarely frequent these woods." 

 

Kakashi shrugged and nodded, "I suppose you're right." 

 

"Sakura was a child when you found her. A human child. What was a _human child_ doing in these woods?" 

 

"I don't follow." 

 

Tsunade took another breath, fucking him with a steeled look, "Kakashi… what if the rumors whispered around camp were true all along? What if… what if Sakura is a half blood and we never knew? _She_ never knew. Because she has no memory of anything before that night." 

 

Kakashi froze. _Sakura? A half blood?_

 

He allowed a moment to mull over her words. If Sakura were a half blood, it would explain the late presentation. And if the bite _was_ in fact from a wolf, it wouldn't have mattered because she already possessed the wolf gene. 

 

And the fact that she presented as an Omega… 

 

He suddenly felt faint, "I need to sit…" he murmured, walking towards the edge of her bed and lowered himself. 

 

Tsunade chewed on her bottom lip, throwing Kakashi a quizzical look, "It'd be easy to find out. Just a simple blood test." 

 

Kakashi nodded his head, "Right. Right, okay." 

 

He brought his hands to his face and rubbed it in agitation. This was all happening so fast. Their burgeoning feelings for one another. Her big move into town. Her presentation and their sudden change and their consummation on the forest floor. And now the strong possibility that she may be a half blood, meaning she has a wolf lineage. All signs pointed to it. 

 

Kakashi's head swam as he took a deep breath, "I don't know what to tell her." 

 

"Whatever you want to tell her, I suppose. I'm not ignorant to what has been going on between you two, you know," she said with a smirk and he managed a smile, looking away to hide the blush that threatened to emerge. 

 

"But you do know about claiming, don't you?" 

 

He furrowed his brow, "I don't believe I do." 

 

"Did I teach you nothing, boy?" 

 

"Nothing about Omegas, no," he deadpanned as he crossed his arms. 

 

"Well you do at least know that Alphas and Omegas were once believed to share a biological bond?"

 

"I do know this." 

 

"Well, that bond is created when an Alpha claims an Omega. That spot on her neck? Have you noticed it yet?" 

 

Kakashi held back a scoff. Had he noticed it? Of course he had. It was the root cause of him practically losing his mind whenever he was around her. It was the reason he threw caution to the wind and completely abandoned every reason he ever gave himself to not give in to her youthful wiles. She deserved better…  

 

Then again, _who_ exactly was better? Before, he would recommend someone more her age but he _hated_ the younger members of the pack. They were immature, inexperienced and lazy. She needed someone who would take care of her. Someone who would be by her side, no matter what. Someone to be her Alpha. 

 

Someone like him. 

 

"Will you claim her?" 

 

Her voice shook him out of his thoughts, angling his head towards the female Alpha with a confused stare, "What?" 

 

"Sakura. Will you claim her? I know you care about her. I know you love her." 

 

"Oh… well," Kakashi chewed the inside of his cheek in thought, "I don't really know. It's sounds a bit… barbaric does it not? _Claiming?_ I mean come on." 

 

Tsunade looked out the window in thought, "From what I've read it's similar to a marriage. Though "for life" is used very loosely now-a-days, the bond between an Alpha and Omega is in fact _for life._ I would need to do more research about the biological changes but… it's quite romantic is it not?" 

 

Kakashi scoffed, "You're not exactly one for romance anymore, Tsunade." 

 

"No… but you are." 

 

"Tsunade, you need to stop." 

 

"No. _You_ need to get a grip, boy. You may not be her guardian anymore, but you _are_ her protector. The other Alphas of the pack won't be able to control themselves around an Omega. As the lead Alpha of the back, you need to establish who she is to you." 

 

Tsunade picked herself up from her chair, threading her hands behind her back. Kakashi watched her every movement as she slowly walked over to the window beside her front door. 

 

"This is bigger than claiming. Bigger than mating. _Bigger_ than you being an Alpha and her being an Omega. She _needs_ you to protect her now. As the only Omega- in our kind's existence at this moment-  Kakashi..." she murmured, watching him intently with her jade eyes, "Without you, she is in immense danger. Now... are you willing to stake your life for her despite this?" 

 

Kakashi fixed Tsunade with a steeled look. He didn't even have to think about. Didn't have to consider any of the odds.

 

"I am."

 

* * *

 

Kakashi walked back to his cabin, hands stuffed in his pockets as he allowed a few minutes to himself. He was an early bird, so camp hadn't quite come alive just yet. 

 

Thoughts of last night refused to not plague his mind. He stood in the middle of camp and stared at his cabin, already sensing that Sakura was awake. He could _feel_ it. Sense it. 

 

_Omega…_

 

He craned his neck and brought a hand to rub away the tension. Already he could feel a familiar coiling in his abdomen. An irritated groan escaped him as he felt the need for her once more, but he had to resist, at least for more. What had happened within the past twelve or so hours, it was bigger than what had transpired between them. It was bigger than him breaking his own barriers. She had presented as an Omega. 

 

Omegas who were thought to be extinct. Thought to be a _myth._ Hell, he didn't really even know they were real until last night. And now it was just a matter of time before her _other_ transformation. 

 

With a rousing sigh he stepped up onto his porch to pull the front door open. Only to be met by an empty cabin. He wrinkled his nose in confusion, almost certain he had scented her. If her scent was still so potent, she couldn't have gone far. 

 

He turned, walking back towards the center of camp. Turning his nose up into the air, he closed his eyes and scented for her. That soothing spring scent he had come to love so much. She hadn't gone far, from what he could tell.  

 

Kakashi lowered his head upon hearing a door creek open from the other side of camp. He shifted his gaze to where it had come from and saw the familiar shade of pink emerge from behind the cabin door. 

 

He froze as she emerged completely, however. Her bright emerald eyes shone as her gaze settled on his. She bounded down the steps of her porch, face bright and mouth spread wide in a beaming smile. 

 

Kakashi shook his head as his eyes hovered over her outfit. He wrinkled his nose, not knowing how to feel about it. The guardian in him wanted to chastise her for wearing something so revealing. But the other part… 

 

Well that other part of him wanted to rip that tight fitted sundress off of her and sheethe into her against the nearest wall. 

 

It was obvious she wasn't wearing a bra. The material was thin but tight enough that she didn't need one. The dress shaped her modest breasts perfectly, pushing them together _just_ enough to make his mouth water and want to feel them against him. 

 

Her bouncing towards him didn't make things easier. 

 

Kakashi winced slightly when she approached him, wrapping her arms around his neck and enveloping her lips onto his. She hummed against his mouth and he could barely breathe. She practically jumped him which gave him no time to recover from her distracting outfit choice. 

 

Just as he could sense she was about to trace her tongue along his lip he pulled away, leaving her whimpering against him. 

 

"Kakashi…" she whined, giving him a pleading look through her heady emerald gaze. 

 

He sighed and brought his hands to her shoulders to gently push her away. She continued watching him, a slightly confused look on her face. The situation wasn't going to magically become any easier so he needed to just bite the bullet, "Little one, we need to talk." 

 

A twinkle formed in her eye as she backed away slightly, shooting him a coy smile, "You know, I kind of like when you call me _little one_ ," she murmured in a sultry voice. 

 

Kakashi couldn't lie, he liked calling her that as well. 

 

 _A little too much…_ he thought as he felt his cock stirring beneath his pants.

 

He shook his head, needing to remain focused, "Sakura, I need you to be serious with me. Everything that's happened… it's heavy stuff. And I need you to understand what's going to happen now." 

 

She huffed and gave him a knowing look, "I know. If I'm an Omega then I'm going to turn into a wolf, right?"

 

"Well, yes but there's more." 

 

"Oh come _on,_ Kakashi. If I've got the basics then can't we talk about the rest later," she pleaded, walking up to him once more and bringing her mouth to his jaw. He groaned as she traced her tongue along it, reaching his neck and immediately licking and nipping at it. 

 

Kakashi let out an agitated growl as he guided her off of him once more, "Sakura, please. Someone could see." 

 

As soon as the words left his mouth he immediately regretted them, watching her mouth twist into a sneer, "And what's so wrong with someone seeing us?" 

 

"I didn't mean it like that," he said with a huff, trying his best to focus on her and not look around camp, "Look let's- let's just go for a walk, okay?" 

 

"Fine." 

 

Kakashi sighed wearily as she turned on her heel, hips swaying and dress barely covering her ass. The minx was doing it on purpose, putting extra bounce in her step and looking behind her every so often. 

 

Stuffing his hands in his pockets he followed after her. He tried his best to stay focused and not let her distract him. Control the Alpha in him and not give in to their shared appetites.

 

He was almost certain he'd lose. 

 

* * *

 

Their journey was met with complete silence as they entered the meadow. Though she appeared neutral her scent had been chaotic and he couldn't tell whether she was upset with him or not. He could have asked, but decided against it. The last thing he wanted was a fight with a newly presented Omega. Her scent had been spiking more than usual, indicating that she was going through some turbulent emotions. 

 

He touched her for the first time in their entire journey when they reached the small river.  He scooped her up in his arms and leaped over the river, gently placing her onto the plush grass they were met with on the other side. 

 

The tension was back as he watched her from behind. She crossed her arms and he could already sense her agitation brewing.

 

"Sakura-" 

 

She whirled around and faced him, emerald eyes piercing as she slowly moved closer, "What is it going to take?" 

 

"What?"

 

" _This,_ " she gestured her hand between the two of them, "What is it going to take for you to want me? Not be ashamed of our relationship? I'm an Omega. My transformation will be any day now. What more do you need?"  

 

A growl escaped his lips as he stalked towards her, "You think your 'sudden' transformations are what's making me want you?"    

 

"W-What?" 

 

When he approached her he brought a hand to her face, cradling her cheek. She leaned into his touch and let out a sigh. He needed to put an end to this. To her questioning his undying devotion to her. He wanted her. Needed her. Couldn't live without her. 

 

"Sakura, I've wanted you long before these changes. But if I had let you in that night when you were only sixteen… _that_ would have caused a rift in our relationship. I need you to understand that. You were still a child." 

 

Sakura nodded her head, watching him intently so he continued, "I know you're an adult now. I know there's truth and meaning behind your feelings for me. And as for these changes- they've just made it… _that_ much harder to resist you," he said in a whisper as his thumb traced her lip. She shuddered against him and pressed her body closer. The feel of her breasts rubbing against him was making his head swim. 

 

"Such as… your dress choice," he stated matter-of-factly and she furrowed her brow, "The guardian in me would say it's too revealing- to take it off and wear something more appropriate… but deep down," he leaned his mouth down to her ear, voice barely a whisper, "I want to rip off those buttons, shove you against a tree and push my cock so deep inside you- so deep that you're  _screaming._ " 

 

Sakura moaned against him as she gripped his shirt. Kakashi brought a hand up to her cleavage, brushing the back of his knuckles against her mounds. A labored breath escaped her, "Then what's stopping you?" 

 

And with that Kakashi pulled away, leaving a blinking and bewildered Sakura staring at him. 

 

"If you're a good girl and listen to me, then maybe we can play afterward."

 

Sakura bit her lip, holding back a smile as she clasped her hands in front of her, "Oh really? And would it involve the sort of playing you just described?" 

 

Kakashi smirked as he put his hands in his pockets, doing his best to keep his distance, "If you're a good little Omega, then yes." 

 

He felt her scent spike and the shiver that ran down her spine. 

 

"Okay, Alpha. Have it your way," she said with a coy smile as she lowered herself to the ground, her piercing emerald gaze never leaving his. 

 

" _Good girl..._ "

 

 


	10. my omega, my alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura has another run in with the mysterious Alpha at the hospital.  
> Kakashi shows his jealous side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut with a smattering of plot and then some more smut. 
> 
> This is gonna be the last of the smut for the next few chapters so enjoy it while you can!
> 
> Sorry. The plot is gonna thicken so they're not gonna have time to fuck. Also, I may up the chapter count. I'm looking at the outline and finishing in ten chapters is just... not feasible lol. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this installment! 'Tis a good one!

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

They spent the entire day at the meadow; discussing everything from what they believed her late presentation meant to her actual transformation as a werewolf and what that would entail. Though mostly-

 

-Mostly, they spent that time fucking. 

 

 

But in between the fucking he made good headway on what him and Tsunade had discussed. At least, he thought he did. When she wasn't practically bouncing on his lap. Half the time he didn't even fight it, so their constant fucking was entirely his own fault as well. After the tenth time he had called her _Omega_ she practically pushed him down onto the plush grass, ripping his pants off in the process and mounting him in all but a few seconds. 

 

He just couldn’t get enough of her. The feel of her skin against him. The insatiable sound of her moans in his ear. The squeeze of her Omega cunt around his Alpha cock. 

 

Kakashi groaned as he threw his covers over his head. He wanted her again. _Fuck_ he just needed to feel her around him.

 

He supposed she couldn't just stay in camp and wait for her other transformation while she had a job in town. Though she had no problems expressing her distaste for it, she still maintained that she was better off contributing there than at the camp, despite her pending change. 

 

He didn't like it. Didn't like it _at all_. To his slight disapproval, she insisted on working there after that incident. Even worse, they hadn't gotten around to even discussing it. They had been too busy…

 

Well. 

 

Nothing would happen to her in town. It was the woods that were dangerous, if she weren't under his supervision. But he needed to find out who this Alpha was and more disturbingly, how he seemed to know her. 

 

A vibrating from his desk broke him out of his restless thoughts. The screen of his phone lit up, indicating a message. He furrowed his brow as he reached for his phone which was lying on his bedside table. The glow from the screen made his eyes wince slightly as he adjusted to the light.

 

 **Sakura** **_:_ ** _I miss you_

 

Kakashi smiled as he read the message. It was past midnight and it was not uncommon for him to get late night messages from her. He usually wouldn't get them until the morning, but this evening he was feeling particularly uneasy. 

 

_I miss you, too. Can't sleep?_

 

He looked out his window as he awaited her response. The moon was full, the reason for his sudden restlessness. He wanted to stretch his limbs and let his wolf run free. He hadn't shifted in so long it seemed. There was no reason he couldn't. He had just been so occupied with Sakura and missions were slow lately. Tsunade wanted them to remain low for a few months.

 

 **Sakura:** _No. It's hard when you're not around._

 

_You need your rest for tomorrow._

 

 **Sakura:** _I know… I just wish you were here._

 

He frowned, staring at his phone as he thought of a response. Though he loved how important they had become to one another, he knew they couldn't spend every waking moment attached to the hip. He needed to get back to his recon while Sakura continued her work at the hospital, even if he hated her being there.

 

 **Sakura:** _I have an idea of what may help… if you'd be up for it._

 

Kakashi sat up in his bed, leaning against the headboard as a smirk emerged across his face.

 

_And what would that be?_

 

 **Sakura:** _Well, I've been up for awhile now. Thinking about you…_  

 

His smirk grew wider. 

 

_What have you been thinking about?_

 

 **Sakura:** _You touching me…_

 

_How do you want me to touch you?_

 

Kakashi felt his cock stirring underneath the sheets. It was summer so he would tend to sleep naked. He could see his cock tent the sheets as he felt his phone go off again.

 

 **Sakura:** _How you did when we spent that day at the meadow. You would tease me while we were talking. Do you remember?_

 

 _Fuck,_ he remembered. He remembered being completely enraptured by her and only being able to hold a conversation if either his hands on his tongue were doing _something_ to her. He'd have her pinned against a tree as he sucked at her gland, whispering how he'd mate her and her screaming _yes._ How he'd have his cock buried so deep in her cunt. How _tight_ she'd be. 

 

_Christ._

 

He was about to lift the sheets and grab his cock but paused once he felt his phone begin to ring. His breath stilled as he swept his thumb across the screen to answer. 

 

"Little one." 

 

A breathy moan could be heard on the other end. His eyes practically rolled to the back of his head as he imagined what she might be doing.  

 

_"Kakashi…"_

 

With a grunt he shoved his sheets off of him. His cock was already aching hard. The tip practically purple and precum already beading out, "Are you touching yourself, baby?" 

 

A little mewl escaped her, " _Yes…"_

 

Kakashi wrapped his hand around his cock as he focused on her little gasps and moans. He wished she were there with him. Wished she were taking care of his little problem like she had at the meadow. Taking his entire cock in her hot little mouth. Enjoying when he would bump the back of her throat and she'd gag around him. 

 

" _I wish I was riding you,"_ he suddenly heard her say and he let out a strangled moan, _"I want to be filled by your cock so badly… I feel so empty."_

 

"Fuck," he breathed, biting down on his lip and quickening his pace. 

 

_"Are you touching yourself?"_

 

"Yes." 

 

_"Mmmph, I wish I were there. So I could have your cock in my mouth."_

 

He let out another strangled moan, "When did you get such a dirty mouth?" 

 

_"All the times I've spent with you. I like your dirty mouth."_

 

"Do you now…?" he breathed as he pumped his cock, head falling back against the headboard as he thought of his beautiful Omega. 

 

 _"Please…"_ he heard her beg, _"I'm so close."_

 

"Please what, baby? Tell me what you need." 

 

_"I need you to help me come… please I'm so close."_

 

"Fuck, yes." he breathed, beating his cock and feeling cum begin to dribble out from the tip. He quickly swiped his thumb along it, bringing it down to coat his length as he pumped faster. 

 

"God, I wish you could ride me right now," he breathed and could hear her moans escalate on the other end, "Feel your tight pussy around my cock."

 

_"Mmph, fuck."_

 

"You like when I fuck you, Omega? Hmm? Filling you with that Alpha cock. Filling you to the brim. Fucking over and _over_ again." 

 

_"Yes. Oh my God."_

 

"And I'll never stop. _Never,_ " he groaned as he felt the pressure building. The coil snapping, "Fuck, I'm gonna come."  

 

Sakura let out a loud cry on the other end, breathing heavily, _"Me too."_

 

" _God_ , I wish you were coming around my cock. Wish it was your pussy I was fucking instead of my hand." 

 

" _Mmmph, Alpha, I'm coming."_

 

"Yes," he seethed, letting out a labored breath as he felt his cock twitching underneath his grip, "Fucking do it. Come for me, Omega." 

 

Kakashi could hear her strangled moans on the other end as she came. His cock pulsed around him as hot ribbons of cum spurted from his tip. A hiss escaped him; long and low. He did his best to remain somewhat quiet since his windows were opened. Though, it was a challenge given that was probably the best solo session he ever had. Having Sakura on the other end of the line practically initiating and steering their phone sex conversation was the most erotic thing he'd been a part of.

 

Aside from taking her virginity on the forest floor. 

 

They breathed in unison for a few moments, basking in a contented silence. Kakashi closed his eyes as he felt her let out a breath on the other end, _"Well, I think I can go to bed now."_

 

He laughed.

 

* * *

 

Sakura blew a stray hair from her face as she rested her head in her hands. It wasn't even noon and she wanted to go home. It wasn't that she was bored or didn't have anything to do. No- she had plenty to do. 

 

Her eyes shifted to the pile of agar plates and urine sample next to her. They mocked her as they sat, waiting for her to work through them like a machine. That was how she felt when she did work like this- like a machine should be doing it. The inoculating- that is. Interpreting the results? Now, that's what she enjoyed doing. That's where things became varied and interesting. 

 

But she missed Kakashi. God, was that pathetic? She found herself in that situation more times than she could count. She missed his hands on her body. Missed his soothing voice against her neck. Missed the feel of him filling her. 

 

_Alpha..._

 

Sakura closed her eyes as she thought back to that perfect day at the meadow. When they could barely get a word in unless they were touching one another. He kept calling her his _Omega_ . His perfect _Omega_ . Wonderful _Omega_. 

 

She could practically feel him on her neck. Whispering things. Nibbling at her gland as he bucked up into her. Promising to mate her and that throwing her into a frenzy. Any promise of his to claim her was a sure fire way to get her Omega to sing. 

 

But it wasn't him just pleasing her. She wanted to learn. Wanted to be taught how to give him pleasure. Now that she was an Omega, she wanted to please him so he would not have to go to anyone else _ever again._ He wouldn't _want_ anyone else. He would only ever need her. The Omega to his Alpha.

 

She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she thought back to when he taught her to take his cock in her mouth. How he was surprised by how deep she could take him. How she could hollow out her throat and have him practically bump the back of it. She loved feeling him squirm. Loved hearing him bite out obscenities. 

 

She loved his dirty mouth. 

 

Sakura looked down at her phone as she saw it buzz to life. The familiar photo of Kakashi lit up her screen. She smiled as she looked down at it, remembering when she took that photo. She insisted on having one of him, but he hated having his photo taken. He was smiling in the photo, but it was genuine because he was laughing, trying to fight her off as she snapped it really quick. 

 

Swiping the screen lock, she eagerly read his message. 

 

 **Kakashi:** _Still need me tonight?_

 

_Of course ;)_

 

 **Kakashi:** _You should be working. I'll let you know when I leave._

 

_I am working. I miss you though._

 

 **Kakashi:** _I miss you too, little one. But I'll see you in a few hours._

 

Sakura bit her lip and hovered over the screen as she typed out a final message. 

 

'I love you' 

 

She hadn't sent it yet. Biting her thumb, she wondered if in the six years that they were together if he ever _really_ said it. If he had, it was always in a different context. Or in a way that a guardian loved their ward. 

 

Shoving her phone in her pocket, she decided against it. She was sure it would come up at some point. With a deep and steeled breath, she sifted through the patient files stacked next to her. 

 

But she felt a sinister shiver run down her spine just as she was about to get to work. Her gland began to itch and she furrowed her brow, raising a hand to it and rubbing in curiosity. It wasn't uncommon for her to feel the hum of her gland, but it was almost always around Kakashi. Or if he was nearby. 

 

But this was different…

 

She had felt it before, she surmised. The day of her presentation. Though it was only once that she felt this ominous tension in her neck. Of imminent danger. Though, the itch was not normally like _this._ When she'd feel it, it would be an unbearable need she would feel. A need for Kakashi. For her Alpha… 

 

But if it wasn't Kakashi, then who… 

 

"Ah, Ms. Haruno. Back from your little vacation?" 

 

Sakura froze. That voice. She recognized that voice. That cool, calm, slithery...

 

Sasuke. Alpha.

 

Slowly turning her head, her breath quickened and eyes widened. She laid her frightened stare on the mystery man she had sped off on that fateful night. His mouth was twisted into a wicked sneer as he crossed his arms, staring down at her. 

 

" _A-Alpha…_ " she breathed, voice shaky as she sunk back in her chair. 

 

The raven haired man uncrossed his arms and placed them in his pockets as he traipsed over to her, "Smart girl… or should I say, _Omega._ " 

 

Sakura's eyes widened as she shuffled off of her chair, picking herself up and resting a hand on the lab table, "You- you know? How do you know about me? Why didn't you say anything?" 

 

"Oh, little Omega. I've known you for a _long_ time." 

 

She pushed a few rolling chairs between the two as she stumbled back and he walked closer, "What-" 

 

And then she remembered. The memories had come flooding back of that day in the woods when Kakashi caught her with that boy. That boy with the same raven hair. Same pale skin. 

 

"You're the boy from the woods." 

 

The man sneered, "Right you are, again, Omega." 

 

"Stop calling me that."

 

"Well that's what you are. Are you not?" 

 

It was Sakura's turn to sneer as she kept walking backwards and away from him, "Yes, but-" 

 

"Then tell me this, Omega, do you know the significance of that scent gland on your neck yet?" 

 

She threw him a confused look, "My what?" 

 

"Your scent gland," he repeated, tilting his head at her, "How about your first heat? Those are fun..." he sneered in a voice so sinister it made her squirm,  "Or do you not know the first thing about being an Omega…?" he finally asked, slowly catching up to her as his voice became low and menacing. 

 

"Or tell me this, Omega, can your _guardian_ teach you?" 

 

Sakura threw him a righteous glare, baring her teeth at him insulting Kakashi, "Don't mention him. He's my mate and I don't need your help." 

 

Sasuke barked out a laugh as he removed his hands from his pockets, fixing her with a withering stare, "Mate? Have you performed the ritual?" 

 

Sakura furrowed her brow. _Ritual_?

 

The raven haired man snickered as he shook his head, "Your clan knows next to nothing about Omegas. They don't know the powers they possess. They couldn't possibly think they can handle something believed to be a myth." 

 

"What powers? And what makes you so certain that _you_ can?" 

 

Sasuke stood in front of her, a knowing look in his eye as he leveled with her.

 

"Because… we're closer than you think."

 

Sakura's breath stilled as he took out a notepad. He extracted a pen from his lab coat pocket and scribbled something down. When he handed it to her he paused momentarily, giving her a knowing look, "I'm not your enemy, Sakura. Your kind is more powerful than you know. And you _deserve_ to know everything." 

 

She looked down to the folded piece of paper as he handed it to her, grasping for it with her own. They held that position for a moment and she paused to look up at him. She was surprised to find she wasn't frightened by the fact that his eyes had shifted. Yellow pierced emerald as he moved closer. She didn't back away. Just held his intense stare as he zeroed in on her. She found herself shuddering against him as he focused on her gland, taking a deep breath of her scent. 

 

"My God…" he breathed against her neck and brought his gaze back to hers, "You are… enchanting." 

 

Sakura's senses came crashing back to earth and pushed him away, a scowl on her face as she breezed past him, "Don't come near me like that  _ever_ again." 

 

Sasuke smirked and shoved his hands back in his pockets, eyes having returned to normal. He made his way back to the front of the lab room, waiting by the door as he fixed his dark stare on her one last time. 

 

"I hope to hear from you soon, Omega."  

 

And with that he was gone. Disappeared though the other side of the door. To another part of the hospital, she guessed. 

 

How she was supposed to get work done now, she had no idea. Though one thing was for certain; she would finally discuss her findings with Kakashi. No more delays. No more distractions. 

 

She just hoped she could maintain that promise. 

 

* * *

 

Kakashi had sensed something was wrong the moment he stepped in his car. He couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. Just an odd feeling in the air around him. A sense of foreboding that he didn't quite understand. A sinister tension. 

 

And now that he was parked outside the condo complex, he could almost bet that it had to do with his Omega. 

 

As he entered the complex and bounded up the steps, two at a time, he could swear he smelled the same scent that had muddled hers the night of her presentation. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand. Possessiveness of a whole new level overcame him as he approached the door, banging on it with his fists. 

 

God, it smelled _putrid._

 

He wrinkled his nose as she opened the door, immediately scowling and he watched her brow scrunch in confusion. 

 

An anger surged through him as he zeroed in on her. The scent hit him like a shot to his heart. All rational thought went out the window as he flared his nostrils and slammed the door shut behind him with an almighty bang. 

 

He could see the fear in her eyes, and to his discomfort, his Alpha thrived off of it. He stalked towards her as she walked backward. 

 

"K-Kakashi…?" 

 

"Who was it?" 

 

"What?" 

 

He snarled, backing her up into the kitchen counter and bringing his nose down to her gland. One whiff and he wrenched himself away from her, grabbing a nearby glass and hurling it against the wall. 

 

She flinched at his sudden outburst, watching as he paced the living room, "Alpha…" she tried to speak but hearing his designation leave her lips only made him angrier.

 

"Who dared to scent you?" he seethed, walking up to her and trapping her against a wall, "Who _dared_ to scent _my_ Omega?" 

 

"Kakashi, please. Alpha please…" she crooned, bringing her face to his neck and rubbing her gland against him. The vile smell was almost unbearable and he couldn't take being so close to her. He wrenched himself away once again, running an agitated hand through his hair. 

 

He could practically hear her frustration budding behind him, "Kakashi, stop this. You are _my_ Alpha. I've wanted you forever. Don't you see that?" 

 

"Then why do you  smell like another Alpha has been rubbing himself all over you?" 

 

He watched intently as she paused. His heart stopped when she continued to say nothing. 

 

Sakura watched him cautiously, slowly walking up to him and grasping his hand in hers, "Kakashi it's not like that. I-I _swear_. It's the same Alpha from the hospital. The one we had been meaning to discuss but… just never got to it." she said with a slight blush. 

 

Though the heat in her cheeks quickly disappeared the second he stared down at her, a menacing look in his eyes, "What did he do?" 

 

She blinked, "H-He scented at my neck." 

 

Pulling his hand out of her grasp he breathed heavily, trying to rid his mind of images of another Alpha getting so close to his Omega.  

 

" _Fuck!"_ he roared as he flipped over an end table. 

 

Sakura walked up to him, a scowl forming on her face, clearly becoming unimpressed by his actions, "Why are you acting like this?!"

 

"No one touches you but _me_ ," he seethed as he pointed to himself. 

 

"When the fuck did you get so jealous?"

 

He barked out a laugh, "Jealous? You want to talk about jealousy? How about the time you completely lost it when I fucked that Beta against that tree?" 

 

Sakura continued glaring at him as he walked closer. He heard her breath caught in her throat as he lowered his mouth to her ear, "Do you want to know what I thought about? What I did to her?" 

 

He watched as her eyes remained focused on his but became slightly glazed at the tone of his voice. All she did was moan in response. A sneer formed across his face he pressed himself to her.

 

"I thought about the sounds you would make," he said as he nipped around her gland, extracting little mewls from her, " _Yes…_ just like that."

 

She immediately brought her hand between them to palm at his length, causing him to shudder against her neck, "What else?" 

 

"Fuck," he murmured as he grabbed her by the hips. He pulled her forward to quickly turn her around and push her front into the cool wall. 

 

"I had her just like this…" he said softly as he trailed a hand down the center of her back. Slowly, Sakura lowered herself, extending her back and pushing her ass out and into his crotch, "Good girl…" 

 

Sakura began to circle her ass against the extremely apparent bulge in his pants. He heard her let out a labored breath as he gripped her hips. He let a stray hand travel up her side, hiking up her skirt on his way to cupping her breast. 

 

"She didn't have these though…" he bit out as he wrenched the low collar of her dress down. Her breasts spilled out and he palmed them eagerly, plucking at a nipple every now and then, " _Fuck_ , I thought about what these would taste like. How your pretty nipples would feel wrapped around my tongue." 

 

"Mmmph, _Alpha…_ " 

 

"It's always been you, ever since that night. You _fucked_ me up…" he muttered as he quickly ripped her thong to the side, exposing her dripping cunt. As quickly as he could he undid his pants, letting them along with his underwear pool to the hardwood floor. He let out a hiss as he gripped his aching length. It was swollen and looked as if it was ready to burst. It certainly felt like it. His head fell back as he traced her heat with his cock, letting his head become drenched in her fluids. 

 

The feel of her shuddering below him was maddening. He wasn't even inside her yet and she was whimpering and twitching below him. A growl escaped his lips as she pushed herself against him, engulfing his tip. 

 

"Alpha, please…" 

 

"I've got you, baby." 

 

He pushed himself in, reveling in her gasps and moans as he pushed to the hilt, " _Omega…"_ he choked as he pulled himself out and slammed back in. 

 

Sakura's back bent into a near ninety degrees as he buried himself back in her. He nearly came right then and there, feeling her cunt suck him back in whenever he'd pull out. And she was still so _fucking_ tight. As tight as the virgin pussy he took on the forest floor. Only this time there was no resistance. Just the tight and hot feeling of her heat pulsing around him and her screams of ecstasy. 

 

She suddenly pushed him off of her and he shot her a look of confusion. Though it was short lived once he realized the look on her face was of pure lust. She lowered him down onto the ground and quickly mounted him, sinking herself down onto his length. 

 

Kakashi grit his teeth in sheer ecstasy, looking up at her as if she were a queen on her throne. She rode him with everything in her as he laid back and watched in awe. Sweat permeated both of their bodies as he met her thrust for thrust. A glazed look overcame her and she placed her delicate hands on his chest, fucking his length as she moaned out loud. 

 

Looking down upon him, her eyes turned so dark with desire he thought he'd be swallowed up by her emerald depths, "Do I fuck you better than those Betas? Does your Omega please you?" 

 

" _God,_ yes." he groaned as she circled her hips, grinding herself down onto him so that he was so _fucking_ deep, "Fuck, yes. Keep doing that. Oh you're so good…"

 

He could feel his knot swelling between them as the coil in his belly threatened to snap. Her movements were becoming more sloppy and he felt her walls contracting more and more. Kakashi lifted himself up to a seated position, burying his face in the comfort of her breasts as he lifted her. He slammed her cunt back down onto him over and over, swirling his tongue over her hardened nipples. Alternating between breasts, he moaned against her mounds as he felt her shudder against him. 

 

"Take my knot, Omega. Take it," he murmured against her nipple and she screamed out loud. Her cunt milked his cock as he spurted his seed into her, his knot locking on and keeping them together. 

 

 _God,_ she was so fucking hot like this. Sweat covering her body in a glistening sheen. Mouth open and framed by those pretty lips. Nipples so pink and so hard as ecstasy ripped through her. 

 

After their breathing became more even, he hoisted her up and carried her to the bedroom. They were still locked to one another and he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of wholeness. The feel of her being locked to him… it was unlike anything he had ever felt. He felt so… full. Full of… 

 

"Kakashi…?" 

 

Sakura sleepily murmured against his shoulder and he looked over, pausing under the archway, "You will always be my Alpha." 

 

He smiled, "I know, little one." 

 

"I know."  

 

* * *

 

Lots of questions to be answered here:

Who is Sasuke?

What is their connection?

What are the powers he mentioned that Omegas possess?

What is a mating ritual? (I'm excited for this one)

 


	11. secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura begins her journey to find answers about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. It's been what... 5 months?
> 
> Yup. 5 months. I think I lost some direction, since this story is about to take a shift. But now I'm back (I think. Don't quote me on that), and I'm gonna try really hard to make the updates semi- consistent. No more 5 months between updates. Smh. 
> 
> This is one my favorite stories. I'm completely serious. So hopefully I can stick to my word. 
> 
> Thanks to Cassie for beta'ing this. Now lets start where we left off, shall we?

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

_“You will always be my Alpha.”_

  
  


Sakura wrinkled her brow as she stared up at the ceiling. 

  
  


_My Alpha…_

  
  


The events of the past few nights had filled her mind. Consuming and filling her with confusion she honestly didn’t think would ever occur.

  
  


_Her_ Alpha.

  
  


She felt like she had been lying there awake for an eternity. Scratching and picking incessantly at her fingernails as her mind swam. There was no doubt in her mind that Kakashi was her Alpha. And she _wanted_ him to be her Alpha so badly. 

  
  


But she just _couldn’t_ ignore the promise and proposition that had been tickling at her nerves for the better part of the week. The abyss of his onyx stare that wasn’t dissimilar to Kakashi’s. 

  
  


Sakura was madly in love with the silver-haired Alpha. Always had been and would remain so. Ever since he had discovered her in the forest all those years ago.

  
  


But now…now things had become-

  
  


Complicated. 

  
  


What she didn’t seem to want before, she wanted now. Her origins had remained unclear to her and for the better part of her life with the pack, she was content with that. But that _man._

  
  


_Sasuke_. 

  
  


He just _had_ to waltz in and whisper in her ear at the wrong time. Get into her head and fiddle with the curiosities she had locked away. She and Kakashi were in a good place. A _great_ place. She had spent so much time trying to convince him to abandon this protective nature he had over her. Realize that the love he felt was not, in fact, that of a guardian and ward. It was bigger than that. _Much_ bigger.

  
  


So given that, why did she feel this odd pull to a man she barely knew? A man who she could very well report for being so forward with her. Someone who, if she were frank, seemed to _know_ more about her than she cared to admit. Sasuke seemed to allude to knowing her _before_ whatever accident befell her…

  
  


Her thoughts were interrupted by an arm snaking around her waist and she turned her head to find Kakashi’s face nestling into her shoulder. 

  
  


“Hey…” she heard Kakashi murmur next to her, his breath puffing against her shoulder as he grunted sleepily, “Why are you up?” 

  
  


“Mmmm, just couldn’t sleep.” 

  
  


She looked down at him as he wrinkled his brow. Eyes still closed. “You okay?” he mumbled and she craned her head down. Planting a soft kiss to his head before she felt him smile against her. 

  
  


“Just fine.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“You really think it looks okay?” 

  
  


“Kakashi! Yes! I think it looks great.” 

  
  


“Okay…I just—don’t know. I’ve never grown it out before.” 

  
  


“Well, _I_ like it. So much so that I _never_ want to see you without it.” she teased with a wink.

  
  


Sakura continued to watch Kakashi gaze in the mirror, tilting his head side to side as he checked his appearance once more. “I didn’t think women were that into it.” 

  
  


She made a look of annoyance and exited the bathroom. “Alright. Conversation over. I don’t need to hear about you not growing a beard because you didn’t think the ladies would like it.” 

  
  


Sakura heard him chuckle and she turned from the bathroom, stalking out into the spacious living room to take a seat on the plush couch. “So,” she called from the couch, flipping through a random magazine as she watched Kakashi emerge from the corner of her eye. “Um, I was thinking maybe I could go back to work?” 

  
  


Kakashi didn’t even need to hear her finish her sentence before he was shaking his head and she felt the need to fight back a scoff. “Okay－why are you automatically saying ‘no’?” 

  
  


“Well, let me think－” he paused as he made his way towards the kitchen island. Tinkering with the coffee machine and extracting the pot to bring it over to the sink. 

  
  


“You have a man there who’s stalking you.” 

  
  


“I _hardly_ think he’s－” 

  
  


“Who you’ve called _twice_ about _._ ”

  
  


“Well, yes. _But－_ ”

  
  


“He’s an Alpha.” 

  
  


“...Right.”

  
  


“Oh,” he pointed, placing his hands flat onto the surface of the island, “and I almost forgot. He _scented_ you.” 

  
  


Sakura met his stare as her mouth fell and formed into a thin line. Feeling his Alpha presence create a storm around them. Challenging her. Stare full of warning as he poured the water into the chamber of the coffee machine.

  
  


“You’ll be going back over my dead body.” 

  
  


She tried her hardest not to groan audibly but couldn’t fight the slight roll of her eyes. “So what’s the point of me even being here then?” 

  
  


“Well, you could always－”

  
  


It was her time to interrupt. “No.” 

  
  


Her and Kakashi both shared challenging glances. Staring down one another with the intent of watching the other break. 

  
  


“Fine,” Sakura said, standing from the couch and showing him a look of righteousness. “I won’t go back to the hospital. So long as I can stay here.” 

  
  


Kakashi shot her a confused glance. “Why?” 

  
  


“Does it matter why?” 

  
  


“I guess not.” 

  
  


They sat in companionable silence for what felt like more than a few moments. Sakura settling into whatever magazine she had been holding. Not paying much attention as she listened to Kakashi wander about the kitchen. She chewed her lip, finding she was torn between wanting him to leave and wanting him to stay. 

  
  


Because she needed answers. 

  
  


But as she lifted her gaze to look directly in his direction, she noticed he had been filling a travel mug. She shot him a confused glance and he rounded back towards the other side of the island.  “I have to get back to camp.” 

  
  


“Oh?” 

  
  


He nodded his head as he made his way towards her. Leaning his hip against the back of the couch to gaze down at her. He then reached out to grab her chin, ushering her to look up at him. 

  
  


And she did. 

  
  


She fixed him with a heady stare as he brushed his thumb against her lower lip. Eyes flickering and she bent her head slightly to catch it between her teeth, teasing it with a flick of her tongue. A hint of heat shone in his eyes as he let out a soft groan. Nostrils flaring to keep himself composed.

  
  


But he removed his thumb nonetheless, returning to grasp her chin as he descended towards her. His lips meeting hers in a soft but deep kiss. Pouring themselves into it as they usually did before parting from one another for an extended amount of time.

  
  


“When will you be back?” she murmured against his lips, finding she was missing him already. 

  
  


“Well, considering you don’t misbehave,” he teased lowly as he let go of her chin, “End of the week? Think you can hold the fort until then?” 

  
  


Sakura nodded her head as she shot him a reassuring smile. “Yes sir.” 

  
  


“Perfect,” he replied, sporting a toothy grin before turning.

  
  


Kakashi left and Sakura licked her bottom lip, quick to extract her phone from her pocket to unlock the screen. She took a deep breath, body shaking in trepidation. Not _ever_ thinking she would find herself in this position as she typed out the only other number she had in her phone. Fingers hovering over the keys as she typed out a message. 

  
  


_Can we meet?_

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Sakura shivered amidst the cool autumn air as she stood beneath the lone lamppost. Hands stuffed in her jacket pockets. Rocking back and forth on her heels as she tried to keep warm. 

  
  


A storm had been brewing on the horizon since late that afternoon. Dark clouds hovering over the mountains that were now topped with snow. The wind was even more of an indication that a winter storm was headed her way as she clutched her jacket tighter. Tucking her chin into the high collar to keep her face warm. 

  
  


Sasuke had replied almost instantly. Suggesting that they meet at a nearby park. Right at the center of town. It was dark now, and Sakura was _this_ close to pulling out her phone and calling for a raincheck. Knowing she didn’t want to be outside whenever this storm did in fact hit.   

  
  


“I must say…” she finally heard from behind her, causing her to jump as she whirled around. Fear snaking up her body for only a moment. She watched as Sasuke’s form came to complete fruition. Hands in his pockets and a small smirk on his face. “I was _not_ expecting this.” 

  
  


“And what were you expecting?” she found herself asking as she turned to face him headon. 

  
  


He paused for a moment. That same _damn_ smirk on his face as he stepped closer. Earning a step back from her. “More of a fight.” 

  
  


“So you were going to take me by force?” 

  
  


“No.” he corrected rather quickly, shaking his head as he cast his gaze to the ground for a moment. Kicking at the dead leaves that had collected onto the sidewalk. “But I didn’t think you’d be this easy.” 

  
  


She scoffed, fixing him an angered look. “I’m not _easy._ I just want answers.” 

  
  


“Ah.” he teased, clicking his tongue as he began to circle her slowly. “And your clan can’t give you answers?”

  
  


“I wouldn’t be here otherwise.” 

  
  


“So… you _are_ here for answers.” 

  
  


“...That’s what I just said.” 

  
  


“Hm.” 

  
  


He stopped circling her and tilted his head, causing her to wrinkle her brow in response as his gaze seemed to be fixed on a spot by her neck. She unconsciously brought her hand up to it, believing that covering it would mask her scent. 

  
  


“Doing that won’t protect you from me, _Omega._ ” he taunted and she found herself faltering at his use of her designation. “Or any other Alpha, for that matter.” 

  
  


Sakura felt a shiver run down her back despite the extra layers of clothing she was wearing. The wind whipped around them as a storm seemed imminent. Casting her gaze up to the sky and watching the storm clouds take over. 

  
  


“What can I do to fix it?” she found herself asking, voice becoming more desperate as her eyes remained glued to the sky. 

  
  


Sasuke smirked once more, seeming unconcerned with the impending storm as his gaze remained rooted on hers. “Well, that’s where I come in.” 

  
  


She brought her gaze down to his. Hesitant to answer him as she just stared into his piercing black eyes. This man who she barely knew; claiming to know her better than herself. And it scared her deeply. The clan and family she learned to love…

  
  


They knew next to nothing about her. And right here in front of her…she had the opportunity to find out _just_ that. 

  
  


“H-How…” she began, her hands fidgeting in their pockets. “How do I know I can trust you?” 

  
  


“You can’t. But what other choice do you have?” 

  
  


Sakura gulped down a nervous breath. Knowing he was right. 

  
  


“I-I can’t go with you.” 

  
  


“Not asking you to.” 

  
  


“Okay…good.” 

  
  


Sakura was about to turn when he shot out his hand, grabbing for her and it made her whirl around in fright. But all he did was bring himself closer to her. So close that she found herself having to look up at him. His black hair masking part of his face. “Just…” he began, allowing her hand to fall beside her as he stuffed his hands back in his pockets. “Don’t let your Alpha boyfriend know, okay?” 

  
  


She didn’t appreciate the teasing tone of his voice as he extracted something in his pocket. A vial of sorts and Sakura noticed he was handing it to her. “What is this?” 

  
  


“A concoction I’ve been working on at the hospital. It’s called a suppressant. It works universally between Alphas and Omegas. So,” he trailed off, allowing her to grasp the vial between her fingers. Watching the liquid slosh around a bit, “Use that whenever you’re around him. That way he can’t smell me.” 

  
  


“But…I’d be lying to him.” 

  
  


Sasuke shrugged. “Well, would you rather him know you’ve been talking to me?” 

  
  


Sakura found herself zipping her lip. Her mouth forming into a harsh line as she remembered how territorial Kakashi would get whenever he would scent Sasuke. “I guess not.” 

  
  


A satisfied grin bubbled to his face and Sakura growled in response. “Don’t think this means anything. I just want answers. I…” she stopped, her mind printing an image of Kakashi in her mind as she thought hard about what she was doing, “I don’t want to hurt him. I _can’t._ This… you and I－”

  
  


“What makes you think I would hurt you?” 

  
  


“Well…” she began, wetting her lips as she watched him tilt his head in confusion, “You’re a wolf. An _Alpha_ wolf. And I don’t know you from my clan－” 

  
  


“So you think I’m the enemy.” he deadpanned, fixing her with a serious stare and she shrugged. 

  
  


“I really don’t know.” 

  
  


“I guess you don’t.” 

  
  


The two stood in a foreboding silence. They both stared at one another as the wind seemed to whip harder around them. She couldn’t decide if it was her cue to leave or if she should question him more. But there was one thing she was beginning to realize. 

  
  


She didn’t see him as the danger she once thought him to be. And _that_ scared her. 

  
  


When he turned from her he offered a friendly nod of his head, pointing to the vial in her hand. “Remember to use that. Just rub it over your gland. And that should do the trick” he instructed and she nodded her head, pocketing it as she watched him turn around and walk backward. 

  
  


“And uh－I’ll see you later.” he pointed with a soft smirk, turning once more as he slowly began to disappear into the night. 

  
  


Sakura clutched her jacket and let out a shuttered breath, watching as a few flurries of snow began to fall from the sky. She turned swiftly, making her way back towards the condo, remembering that it was _far_ past when Kakashi would want her to be settled in for the night. 

  
  


As she walked she couldn’t help but toy with the small vial in her pocket. Scared for what it was and the secrets she would be keeping because of it. Of course, she could just _tell_ Kakashi…

  
  


Okay, maybe she couldn’t. 

  
  


He was so _damn_ protective of her. And while it stoked the Omega in her, she couldn’t help but feel slightly insulted at the notion that she couldn’t take care of herself. She was only eighteen, but it didn’t mean that she had to be coddled by him. 

  
  


It was the same nod to the guardian and ward relationship she was trying so desperately to get rid of. It was one thing for Kakashi to be jealous, it was a whole other situation for him to not allow her to work at the hospital. 

  
  


She loved Kakashi more than anything. And to an extent, she loved the clan too. But if Kakashi couldn’t give her answers as to who she was…then she would have to find them elsewhere. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura, what in TF are you doin'?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Remember to comment, please! You comment, I give you semi-interesting reading material. You know how this shit works. And *maybe* I'll update this more often ;)


	12. if i lose you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi has a run in with an enemy wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll I've been craving a wolf fight for awhile. It's not long, but I'm adding a few triggers. 
> 
> Trigger warning:  
> Mild depictions of violence  
> Mild blood and gore
> 
> Last update for this story before the New Year. So Happy Holidays to you all!
> 
> Thank you to my love, Cassie, for beta'ing this chapter for me.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

 

Kakashi woke up.

  
  


But not to the incessant ring of the alarm that sat on his nightstand. The moon was still high in the sky. Indicating that it was still well before the waking hours. Though judging by how quickly he was to rouse out of sleep—he had a sneaking suspicion he would not be finding rest anytime soon. 

  
  


He swung his legs off the bed, stretching and cracking his bones as he allowed himself a moment to wake. Contemplating what to do with his time before he had to pick up Sakura from town. It had been the beginning of the week, last time he saw her, and though it wasn’t the _longest_ they had been separated, he still found himself missing her companionship. 

  
  


He let out a groan as he hopped out of bed, the realization hitting him that he hadn’t gone for a run in quite some time. And with the moon full and high in the sky, he could feel the blood in his veins pumping more fervently and the itch under his skin become incessant.

  
  


Deciding to forgo a shirt he stumbled out of his cabin and was immediately greeted by the cool winter air. He inhaled a long breath and felt rejuvenated upon exhale. Allowing the chill to cool his body and quell the ache in his bones as his wolf grumbled annoyingly in his psyche. 

  
  


His bare feet crunched above the leaves that littered the ground, along with a thin sheet of fog that only seemed to disrupt his view slightly. It didn’t stop him from allowing the beast to take over and shift. Feeling his muscles ripple and limbs stretch to accomodate his wolf form. 

  
  


It took him no time to reach full speed as he bounded across the forest floor and leapt over tree branches. Feeling his body quickly ease into the motions as he began to feel at home. Running in the forest. In the dead of night. Alone. 

  
  


Though he couldn’t help but let his thoughts drift to nightly strolls with Sakura. With his _Omega._

  
  


Even with the knowledge of how trying and painful first transformations can be, he couldn’t deny the excitedness he felt for the next full moon and what it could possibly bring. 

  
  


He couldn’t wait. Couldn’t wait to run with her. Play with her. Show her places beyond the meadow that she had yet to see. Watch her experience things she didn’t think were possible. 

  
  


Peace and calmness had finally filled him—

  
  


But not for long. For he felt himself slowing as he spotted something in the dark woods. Something that sent an instant chill down his spine. 

  
  


A black wolf had emerged in his periphery; catching his immediate attention. Curiously unconcerned by the fact that it had been caught crossing into his clan’s territory. In fact, the wolf had clearly been caught a few _miles inside_ their territory. 

  
  


The realization had Kakashi snarling in an instant. Teeth bared and eyes a piercing yellow as he fixed the offending wolf with a withering stare. Instantly recognizing just _who_ he was by its black mane and red eyes.

  
  


_“You’re not allowed in these parts, Uchiha.”_ he spat as he began to circle the wolf, narrowing his cold yellow eyes. 

  
  


The wolf let out a snort and bared his teeth. _“Not allowed in these parts?”_

  
  


Kakashi narrowed his gaze. A huff escaping his snout. 

  
  


_“You of all people should understand the importance of a little midnight stroll, Hatake.”_ it sniped, following Kakashi’s movement. _“Can’t kill me for that, can you?”_

  
  


_“Then why are you here?”_

  
  


They continued to circle and remained low to the ground. Sizing one another up as they crept along the forest floor. _“Maybe I wanted to do a little recon of my own.”_

  
  


Kakashi remained silent as his eyes continued to penetrate through to the offending wolf. Nostrils huffing deep and heavy breaths. It wasn’t uncommon for Tsunade to send Kakashi out on recon. And though he always did his best to remain discreet, he would be a fool to think the starkness of his mane would keep him hidden for long.

  
  


_“Either you keep shooting shit or I suggest you make yourself scarce.”_

  
  


_“Making threats now, huh?”_

  
  


Kakashi snarled and froze in place. Hunched low to the ground and his mane at the back of his neck standing at one end. _“I can do more than make threats.”_

  
  


There was a beat of silence. 

  
  


He was ready to fight—he really was. There was a clear reason the Uchiha wolf was here. And Kakashi realized he nor the clan were being as careful as they ought to be. 

  
  


And judging by the offending wolf’s mirrored position in front of him, he was about to reap the consequences. His body low to the ground and ready to pounce as the two Alphas were at a standoff. Teeth bared and drool dripping from their mouths. 

  
  


So it came as no surprise when the wolf pushed off with its front legs and lunged for Kakashi. Though he dodged with ease, feet planted firmly onto the forest floor, he took the opportunity to pounce on top of the black wolf. Sending them both to the ground in a fit of snarls and growls as the Uchiha wolf bared down on Kakashi’s neck. 

  
  


He let out a howl in pain as he leapt back. The force of him yanking the wolf from his neck causing a gash to form. But he ignored the pain as the black wolf raced towards him with a renowned fervor. More vicious this time. Twisting and snarling as they aimed for one another’s throats. 

  
  


The lack of restraint was something both he and Kakashi shared. Kakashi recognizing it before the Uchiha even made a move. But it made him all the more predictable as Kakashi aimed for his jugular. And everything suddenly became a blur as his snout connected with the wolf’s flesh. 

  
  
  


He could taste blood. The copper pool filling his mouth as he shook his head and listened to the whimpers of the black wolf. 

  
  


Blood-lust sang in his veins as the wolf began to fall limp before him. It wasn’t his intention to kill him—and he wouldn’t. But Kakashi wanted to make it _damn_ clear that he would never cross him or his clan’s territory again. Not if he had anything to say about it. 

  
  


He pinned the black wolf down and huffed out a heavy breath through his nostrils, stilled lodged tight around his neck. _“Leave.”_ he snarled into his mind. _“And I’ll spare you.”_

  
  


Kakashi knew he was one tear away from ripping the wolf’s jugular. Leaving him to bleed out onto the forest floor. But he knew a death on either side wouldn’t end well for the opposing clans. Creating a rift over something so trivial completely unnecessary. Though the clearly marked territories of the ancient woods had been made centuries before them—Kakashi knew it wasn’t worth dying over. 

  
  


After a few moments the wolf yielded. Body now limp underneath him as Kakashi retracted his mouth and peeled himself off. The Uchiha let out a weak snarl and struggled to stand. Neck wet and permeated with blood—similar to Kakashi’s. 

  
  


_“If I catch you here again.”_ Kakashi growled low in his chest. _“I won’t hesitate to kill you where you stand.”_

  
  


And with that final threat he turned. Limping and injured more seriously than he’d like to admit as he padded back towards camp. The wound on his neck quickly taking its effect as his head began to grow heavy. Eyes glazed over and pain slowly consuming him in place of the adrenaline that had been masking it. 

  
  


He was disappointed in what was supposed to be a peaceful run in the woods had suddenly turned into something more sinister. An _Uchiha_ that had clearly been trespassing in their part of the forest. _Well_ over the marked boundary. 

  
  


And it shook him. Rattled him to his core. 

  
  


Pain shot through him as Kakashi stumbled into camp, still very much in his wolf form as he tiredly dragged himself across camp and towards Tsunade’s cabin. Not giving a damn if she was still asleep. Blood was now seeping from his neck and he could already feel a few wounds around his legs threatening to open.

  
  


_“Tsunade…”_ he crooned, almost certain he wouldn’t make it to her cabin as he collapsed onto the ground. Vision slowly blurring and almost certain he was now bleeding out. 

  
  


The last thing he heard before blacking out were rushed footsteps and concerned shouts for help. Warmth enveloping him as he had shifted and was covered by a sheet or blanket. 

  
  


And then the comforting tone of Tsunade’s commands before he had slipped under for good. 

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Sakura’s leg bounced nervously from underneath her. Teeth gnawing at her bottom lip as memories from the past week poked at her mind incessantly. Her nerves wracking through her body as she waited for Kakashi to pick her up to spend the weekend at the camp. 

  
  


She had never lied to Kakashi— _never._ Not even once. And the fact that she was doing it so easily made her want to vomit. 

  
  


She really ought to tell him. And maybe there would be the off chance that he would understand? Sakura had already imagined how the conversation would go many times in her head. Almost to the point of obsession. But she also couldn’t ignore the Alpha in him that consumed every aspect of his being any time she even _smelled_ like another man. 

  
  


So she found herself back at square one. With the idea that she would either tell him eventually—or just not at all. Even though the latter left her feeling sick. 

  
  


But she also couldn’t just ignore what she had already begun to learn about herself––in just the span of a few _days._ She had resumed her work at the hospital, against Kakashi’s behest. And what’s worse, she didn’t spend much of her time working. Rather most of it was spent _with_ Sasuke. Going over her fascinating and ancient history. Showing her just how much of an impact her kind had before they were all but wiped out. For reasons that still remained a mystery. 

  
  


It made her feel...special. And though Kakashi made her feel as though no one else mattered on earth more than she—there was something to say about how Sasuke spoke about Omegas that made her feel like she was bigger than herself. That she was impactful. 

  
  


He even went as far as sharing the strained relationship between her clan and his. Though he didn’t explain why. Just that boundaries had been clearly made centuries before. Bad blood that had mixed and would forever stick due to mere history or some unwritten law.

  
  


Sakura didn’t press—but she wasn’t naive enough to know that there was more to the story than he was letting on. And with time, she thought that maybe he would let her in on the secrets that even Kakashi seemed to be keeping to himself as well.  

  
  


She twisted the vial between her fingers as she continued to wait for his arrival. Having already applied the mixture to the gland on her neck. That telltale mark of an Omega more trouble than it seemed to be worth. 

  
  


A knock sounded at the door and she immediately shot up from the couch. Pocketing the vial as she marched to the door. Her nose twitched, confused by the fact that she couldn’t scent Kakashi on the other side. She _always_ had been able to scent him, and was beginning to worry if the suppressant masked _his_ scent from her?

  
  


No, that hardly made any sense. 

  
  


Sakura shook her head and immediately frowned when she opened the door, surprised to see Ino waiting on the other side in place of Kakashi. The awkward and timid smile on her face sending a chill down her spine. 

  
  


“So,” the blonde began, biting at her lower lip. “Don’t freak out.” 

  
  


Sakura let out a desperate sigh. “Okay— _that,_ ” she began as she held her breath for a moment, “Is _not_ how you deliver news to someone when you don’t want them to freak out.”

  
  


“Sakura.” Ino started, playing with her hands in front of her lap. “It’s Kakashi—” 

  
  


“What happened?” she deadpanned. Fear wracking through her body as her heart began to race in her chest. 

  
  


“He got into some...altercation with an enemy wolf.” 

  
  


Sakura’s eyes widened and she brought a hand to her mouth, about to speak before Ino interrupted. “But he’s okay. He came back with a few nasty wounds...and he wasn’t able to come pick you up—so he sent me.” 

  
  


She felt herself relax—but only slightly. Looking away from Ino momentarily as she closed her eyes and let out a tense breath through her nostrils. “Okay...okay. So he’s...okay?” 

  
  


Ino nodded her head and smiled. “Yes. But I’m sure seeing you would make him feel a lot better.” 

  
  


Sakura nodded her head fervently, “Yes, of course. Let’s go. _Now._ ” she responded as she grabbed for the travel pack she had placed next to the door. She stepped out and locked up. Thoughts focused completely on Kakashi and abandoning her previous thoughts about Sasuke. 

  
  


And it was in that moment— _that_ feeling of terror she had just experienced that put everything into perspective for her. That she _could_ not lose him. Could not let him find out what it was that she was doing. Because she was now _so_ torn between two parts of herself. Torn between loving a man so much it hurt her heart to lie to him, and refusing to abandon information on an essential aspect of her being. 

  
  


Whatever the case, her lessons with Sasuke would have to wait. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The second Sakura stepped foot into camp she made a beeline for Kakashi’s cabin. Not even bothering or thinking twice to stop and say help to anyone as she leapt onto his porch and wrenched the front door open. 

  
  


Her heart immediately fell and a lump grew in her throat when her gaze fell on him lying on the bed, clearly in pain with his teeth gritted together while Tsunade sat at the edge. Leaning over him and re-dressing his bandages that were heavily inked with blood. 

  
  


“Oh my God,” she murmured, tears welling up in her eyes as she immediately fell to his bedside. Trying her best to smile reassuringly as she watched him turn to her. A warmth in his stare as he returned her smile weakly. 

  
  


“Baby…” he groaned and she laughed as she grabbed for his hand, breaking their stare for a moment as she looked up at Tsunade. 

  
  


“What happened?” 

  
  


“He had a run-in with an enemy wolf.” 

  
  


Sakura’s brows pinched together, confused still as Ino had told her the same. Hoping Tsunade would have more explicit news. “But...why were they here?” 

  
  


Tsunade sighed as she taped up the bandage at his neck. “That’s what we’re trying to figure out.” 

  
  


“You should see the other guy.” Sakura heard Kakashi sputter and Tsunade clicked her tongue disapprovingly. 

  
  


“He keeps saying that. _Over_ and _over._ Like he’s trying to prove a point.” she tutted as she lifted herself from the bed. “But repeating that isn’t going to help you heal. So Sakura,” she pointed, fixing Sakura with a serious look. “Under _no_ uncertain terms is he to leave this bed. That wound is _fresh._ And he’s still at risk for it to rupture.” 

  
  


“Yes. Of course.” Sakura responded. Eyes wide and full of understanding as she gripped Kakashi’s hand tighter. 

  
  


Kakashi glanced over at Sakura and let out a sigh. “You really _should_ have seen the other guy.” he said through a hoarse breath. “If I’m like this then he’s probably dead.” 

  
  


“Well.” Sakura murmured, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. “Better him than you.” 

  
  


“Yes.” Tsunade agreed as she walked over to his small kitchenette to wash her hands. “I’ll be back in an hour or so. But I think you have things under control for now?” she asked as she toweled off her hands. 

  
  


Sakura nodded her head, eyes never leaving Kakashi’s as her other hand traced the scar over his eye. Listening as Tsunade had exited the cabin and left them to themselves. A small and broken sigh escaped her as she brought her lips to his scar. Leaving trails of kisses along it. 

  
  


Kakashi let out a soft chuckle. Careful not to strain and she clutched his hand harder as she retracted her lips and leaned her forehead against his temple. “Baby.” he breathed softly. “I’ll be fine.” 

  
  


“I know.” 

  
  


And though she felt that he _would_ be fine, she couldn’t but help the tears that welled up in her eyes. At the realization that he could have been gone—just like that. And the thought of not having him _terrified_ her. 

  
  


Her conversation with Sasuke suddenly rang in her mind. Like it had recalled the memory involuntarily for her. _Needing_ her to probe further as what he had mentioned about their clans bled through her psyche. 

  
  


“Kakashi…” she murmured, listening closely as his breathing had steadied. Sleep soon to consume him. 

  
  


“Hm?”

  
  


“Who was it? The wolf who attacked you?” 

  
  


He paused. Breathing long and low. A soft groan in pain escaping him. “It was an Uchiha.” 

  
  


Sakura’s breath caught in her throat as her eyes widened. Watching as Kakashi’s eyes slowly slipped closed. His breathing now slow and even. 

  
  


Anger surged through her and her nostrils flared. Head cast to the ground as she tried to compose herself. Forced to watch her love suffer and chained to a bed because of _him._ Because of _his_ kind. 

  
  


Rage consumed her entire body as she lifted herself from Kakashi. Eyes flickering to the mirror that had been hung on the wall. 

  
  


Noticing how her eyes had now turned a piercing yellow. 

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's Sakura going to do with this newfound knowledge, I wonder?
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Remember to leave a comment, my loves!


End file.
